The Meaning of Roses
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: Chapter 1 & 2 now combined due to an error. Meant to be a Hogela but I couldnt resist. HA & BB all the way. My first Bones fic. Hope you love it. Cause I do.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 and 2 put together for you. Hope you like it…

She laid a freshly cut white rose alongside the headstone.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "It's time to say goodbye." Angela ran her manicured hand over the etched lettering which read: KIRK PERSINGER. She touched her fingers to her lips before resting them on the marble while standing up. "I love you." Were the last words she whispered before wrapping her arms around herself as the cold air assaulted her tan-flesh. Angela's long black skirt blew behind her in the autumn breeze as she walked towards her car. The red of her high heels matched the crimson of her v-neck shirt perfectly. She looked nice. She _wanted_ to look nice. For _him_ and for Kirk.

Angela made her way back to the lab to continue with her work after all her lunch break had ended fifteen minutes ago.

The Lab

"Today is the day, buddy boy." Said the entomologist as he walked onto the platform.

"Dr. Hodgins, _please_ don't call me that." The young man sighed. "And as for your comment; today is a day. There are no recorded historical events or birthdays that I know of."

"No kiddo. What I meant was today is the day I ask out Angela." Jack smiled proudly as he fixed his hair.

"Do you really think that is a wise idea?" asked Temperance as she looked up from the bones on the table.

"What do you mean?" questioned Jack.

"Well you're both wrong. For one Zach, today isn't just a regular day. Today is the anniversary of Kirks death. Hodgins I think you may want to reconsider your plans for today." The forensic anthropologist explained as she sat down on a stool to regard her two co-workers.

"Shit man." Hodgins exclaimed as he fell back onto his chair in defeat.

"What's wrong Jack? Lose some bugs?" came the familiar voice of the woman in question as she ascended the stairs.

"Hey Angela!" Jack yelled, much louder than necessary. "Naw, I uh- um I just thought I was getting somewhere with this specimen but I guess not." Angela glanced to Temperance who just shrugged.

"Miss Montenegro you look nice today." Said Cam as she joined the other scientist.

"Thanks Cam." Angela and Temperance shared another suspicious look.

"Dr. Saroyan you seem…" Zach attempted to comment.

"Chipper?" Jack smirked as he discretely moved around the table next to Angela. "She definitely seems chipper. Don't you think?"

"I had a good night is all." Camille smiled back at him.

"Good afternoon my wonderful squints. Bones." Booth nodded to everyone before nodded to Temperance yet he didn't meet her eyes. Once again Angela and Tempe shared a glance.

"How was your night Seeley?" asked Cam as she took the folder from his hands and maneuvered her way past him. "Big date no doubt."

Booth stared blankly at the woman. The squints watched as the FBI agent quickly approached Cam and took the folder from her. "Here Bones. This is for you." He handed her the manila folder more gently before grabbing Cam's arm and pulling her down the stairs with him. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" he yelled.

"Geez Seeley I was only kidding around." Cam tried to remain composed as her team of scientists leaned over the railing to listen in.

"Yeah, joking at my expense. Now listen to me," he grabbed her shoulders "last night was the last time that will happen. Understand?"

Cam nodded. She watched as the Agent walked back up the stairs, Cam decided to let the squints handle this case as she turned and walked toward her office.

"Everything alright man?" Hodgins asked his irritated friend.

"Yeah." Booth patted the entomologist on his left shoulder before speaking again. "So what do we have today?"

Angela and Temperance shared one last glance before getting to work.

After about an hour on the platform, Angela and Tempe went to their respective offices followed closely by their respective men.

Angela's Office

"So um, Ange, you gonna find us a face?" asked Hodgins as he followed the woman closely.

"Yeah Jack, that's what I do here." She smiled at her favorite bug guy.

"Oh yeah. I know." Hodgins shuffled around her desk. He gently picked up the browning white rose from its crystal vase and sniffed its core.

"What does it mean, Jack?" she asked, avoiding his clear blue gaze and fiddling with the pencil in her hands.

Hodgins stood there for a minute staring at this woman considering what she had just asked. He couldn't imagine not seeing this woman everyday for the rest of his life. She was so incredibly beautiful. He laid the flower on the desk in front of her. When she didn't look at him he moved to her side and kneeled on the floor. He spun her chair to face him. Hodgins watched as a tear rolled down her creamy cheek. His strong Angela was crying and yet he felt as though he loved her more for it.

"Hey." He said lifting her face with his palms, allowing his thumbs to rub away the wet spots. "Angela, it means I care about you. A lot." He sighed. "I always have and always will."

Angela felt that smile creep back to her face as more tears grew in her eyes. This time they were tears of joy and not pain. She couldn't fight them, she loved this man and he loved her. She raised her hand to his rough cheek. Angela watched as Hodgins closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "Jack," his eyes opened and connected with hers. "I love you."

He couldn't help it. He had wanted to say 'I love you too' but he _needed_ to kiss her. Hodgins gently drew her lips to his and let his fingers entwine in her dark hair as she deepened the kiss.

After a few moments the couple came back to reality. Panting slightly, Jack pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "God, I love you too Ange." He smiled at her sweetly. A rare smile. Not his usual cocky smirk or that 'Oh shit what did I just say' smirk, but one of true happiness. Angela placed one last kiss on his lips.

"Ok Romeo. We have work to do." She smiled as he stood.

"You're right, my Juliet." He lifted her hand and kissed it softy. "Until dinner?"

Angela nodded and watched as _her _man left the office.

Temperance's Office

Temperance took the manila folder off the exam table and walked towards her office, all the while aware that her partner was on her heels. As Tempe walked into her office she kicked the door and allowed it to slam into the toes of the handsome FBI agent.

Booth stifled his cry as he entered the office and closed her door behind him. "Bones, you okay?"

"I'm fine Agent Booth." She said stoically as she sat down at her desk and turned to her computer screen.

'Shit' he thought 'she is definitely _not_ alright.' Booth placed his palms on her desk and leaned over as he spoke. "No Bones, you're not." She continued to ignore his persistent stare. "Look at me Bones." Tempe absently typed on her computer. "Temperance!" she lifted her gaze to his slightly. "Is this about the thing with Cam this morning?"

After a short silence she spoke. "I may have trouble with cultural references Booth, but I'm not stupid when it comes to relationships." Booth looked away shamefully giving Temperance some strength to face him. She stood and walked around her desk until she was toe to toe with her partner. "I also know that this _relationship_" she said the last word with slight disgust, "could cost you our partnership if anyone else found out."

"It's not a relationship Bones." He tried in a pleading voice. "It was just-"

"Sex?" she asked harshly. "Well your…" she thought for the word "sexcapades could lose us our partnership. Did you think of that? Of me?"

Booth could see the hurt in her eyes and he instantly knew that it wasn't just about their work anymore. She was fighting back tears. He could see it and he immediately wanted to take his gun to his temple for hurting her like this. Booth grabbed her shoulders somewhat roughly. "It didn't mean _anything_ Temperance. I swear." She tried to turn away from his grip but he quickly pulled her to his lips.

Temperance tensed under his touch at first but as Booth moved his soft lips against hers she relaxed considerably. Her hands found their way into his hair and across his muscled back. The kiss lasted until they were both out of breath then Seeley pulled away suddenly.

With labored breath he spoke first. "_That_ meant something." With that Booth left Temperance alone in her office: her body tingling, heart racing, and a delicate hand over her lips.

The Lab

"Geez, sorry man." Hodgins apologized as he picked up the files that lay on the floor as a result of their impact. "Dude you seem twitchy."

"I'm fine." Booth replied nervously. "How come you seem so-"

"Don't say chipper." Hodgins rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Well I just kissed the most incredible woman I know for the first time." He smiled happily.

"That makes two of us." Booth mumbled to himself.

"What?" Hodgins asked loudly. "You kissed _my_ Angela? Was this before or after I did?"

"What? You kissed Angela. Congrats, man." Booth said, allowing that smile to creep back up his face.

"Thanks. But wait, who'd you kiss?" Hodgins asked curiously. 'Man, if Dr. Brennan only knew about you and Cam.' Jack thought.

"Uh. I-uh I kissed Bones." He blurted out quickly.

"Man!" Hodgins smacked Booth on the back. "Congrats to you. Did you get your ass kicked?"

"Um no. But I have to get back to the bureau." Booth hurriedly moved around the entomologist and towards the door.

"There is some serious chemistry going on in this lab." Jack mumbled to himself, as he stood alone in the hallway.

Later

"Come in." Temperance replied to the resonating knock on her door.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said as she flopped down in the chair across from the doctor's desk. "What's wrong? You're doing that thing with your forehead."

"Thing?" she asked, covering her forehead with her hand. "It's nothing, Ange."

"Bren I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you. Plus the sooner you tell me what's bothering you the sooner I can tell you my big news." Angela smiled at her best friend.

What happened?" Tempe asked intrigued.

"Uh uh. You first." The artist sing songed.

"Ange, don't 'freak'" Temperance used air quotes for a word she didn't really know the meaning of. "but… Booth kissed me today."

"No way!" she yelled. "And?"

"_And _I kissed him back." Tempe plugged her ears as her friend squealed. "I'm really glad everyone's left already. Now tell me your news."

"Well." Angela smiled. "_Jack_ kissed _me._ I think we're kinda together now. We are having dinner in a little bit. Jack just went home to get changed."

"That's really great Angela. I'm happy for you." Tempe shut her computer off and moved around her desk to give Angela a hug. A knock on the door got both of their attentions.

"Angela, are you ready?" Hodgins asked from the doorway. He had changed from his adorable scientist look and was now wearing an Armani blazer with his traditional blue jeans and vintage band shirt. "You look great. When did you change?"

"Oh this old thing?" Angela smiled. "I ran home on a break and picked it up. You really like it?" she spun around to give him the full affect. She was now wearing a red halter dress that came to mid-calf and was slit up the left side. Angela opted to wear the same red stilettos she had on earlier in the day.

"Definitely." He smiled again and offered his arm. "Night Dr. Brennan."

"Good night sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow." Angela waved as she disappeared through the door. "Oh and Bren?" Angela poked her head around the corner.

"Yeah Ange?" she replied.

"Maybe you should grab dinner at Wong Fu's tonight." She smiled. "You never know who you'll run into."

Wong Fu's

"Hey Dr. Brennan. Good to see you." Sid said as he continued to clean a clear glass with a towel.

"You too Sid. Can I get a beer please?" she asked. Sid nodded and got her the usual beer. "Have you seen Agent Booth tonight?"

"You mean me?" a voice came from behind her, Tempe tensed a little in her seat. "I was sitting in the booth." Seeley sat down next to her, his beer already half empty.

"I thought the bar was your territory." Tempe stated with a small smile.

"Yeah. Well, I felt the need to be closer to the squints tonight. I suppose that's what I get for avoiding the lab all day." Booth smiled nervously at her.

"Booth, don't worry about it. We can forget it happened." The bell above the door rang signaling someone had entered the bar as she spoke.

"No, I cant. Tempe-" Booth started to argue.

"Hey guys." Came a familiar and unwelcome voice.

"Hi Cam." Booth said, very annoyed as Cam came up behind him and ran her hand over his back.

"Excuse me Dr. Saroyan." Said Temperance. "Booth and I were having a private discussion. When we're done he's all yours."

Cam tried to ignore Brennan's harsh tone. "Alright. Seeley, I'll be over in the booth." She smiled as she turned away.

"Booth, nothing happened. We're partners." She gave him a kind smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that she grabbed her coat and left the bar.

Angela's Apartment

"Jack I had a really nice time tonight." Angela said as they walked up the steps to her door. Their hands were entwined and they were both smiling more than they had all day.

"I did too Ange. We'll have to do this again sometime." They stopped as they reached her door.

"Soon." She smiled.

"Yeah. Definitely soon." Jack leaned forward and kissed her gently. Angela quickly deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jack?" Angela whispered. "Do you want to come in?"

Hodgins kissed her one more time and sighed. "How would you like to come over to my place Friday and let me cook you dinner?"

Angela smiled. "I'd love that."

"Me too." Hodgins placed a kiss on her hand. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Angela watched Jack walk down the stairs before disappearing into her apartment.

Next Chapter up soon. Review please


	2. Questions

Here's Ch. 3. Kinda longish. I also feel like I screwed up Tempe a lil bit. She doesn't seem like her in this chapter so let me know if I totally butchered her character and I'll re-write. I hate when fics do that.

Tempe's Office: Thursday

"Morning Sweetie." Said Angela as she practically skipped into Temperance's office.

Tempe smiled. "You seem very excited this morning." The forensic anthropologist continued to look through the file that was sitting on her desk.

"I'm having dinner at Jack's house tonight." She replied as she sat down in the chair across from her best friend.

"Oh Ange, I was so wrapped up in my Booth issue that I completely forgot to ask you how your dinner was Tuesday night. I'm so sorry." Tempe quickly apologized.

"It's no big, sweetie." Angela took a deep breath before speaking again. "It was an amazing night. Hodgins took me to an adorable little Italian place for dinner. The food was incredible. Afterwards we took a walk through Meadowlark Park. Bren, it was the most amazing date ever."

"You said that already." Temperance laughed at her friend. "I'm really happy for you Ange. You deserve this."

"Thanks." Angela stood and began walking towards the door. "Hey sweetie, have you talked to Booth since Tuesday?" She asked as she turned around.

"Actually no. He hasn't been in the lab at all either." Tempe didn't look up from her newest file as she spoke.

"Doesn't that bother you Bren?" Angela stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Of course not. Why would it?" Tempe began comparing notes on her computer with the papers in front of her, still avoiding her friend's eyes.

Angela sighed. "Never mind. I'll talk to you later sweetie."

"Alright Ange." Once her friend had left the room, Tempe laid her forehead on her crossed arms and let out a loud groan.

Angela's Office

"4:45." Angela mumbled to herself. She had been trying to keep busy all day but her mind kept telling her that in a little while she'd be with Jack. Now she was sketching.

"Counting down the minutes until our date?" There was that smug voice she enjoyed so much.

A small smile graced her lips as she continued drawing with her charcoals. "It's scary how well you know me."

Hodgins' beard tickled her bare shoulder as he bent down behind her. "Nice picture. Where'd you get your inspiration?" he asked as he place a gentle kiss on her tanned neck.

"Some goof once gave me this beautiful gift." She turned her neck until their lips were only a centimeter apart.

"What?" he asked, his voice becoming barely a whisper. "A rose?"

"No." she shook her head as she came closer and closer to his lips. "Love."

Tempe's Apartment: 8pm

There was a pause as the radio went silent and switched to another song. The tune filled the room and just as quickly as it started it ended. "Hot Blooded" was definitely _not _a song Temperance wanted to hear right now. She tossed the remote to the floor in front of her and took another sip of her wine. Tempe sat in silence until there was a knock at the door. Setting down her wine glass she stood and walked towards the door, cursing the persistent knocking. Tempe swung the door open as she spoke. "What do you wa-Booth?"

"Hey." He said with almost a sigh. His hands were on either side of the doorframe; his body was leaning in towards the door. His hair and clothes were drenched. Honestly Temperance hadn't even noticed it was raining outside. "Can I come in?"

She didn't say anything, just pushed the door open further and walked back to her seat on the couch. Booth closed the door before walking around the couch and standing in front of her.

Booth shuffled his feet nervously and ran a hand through his damp hair. He picked up his right foot and moved it over slightly, stepping on the forgotten remote. Temperance and Seeley jumped as the loud music blared through the speakers. The familiar lyrics bringing back memories of the day their relationship first began to change. Tempe ran to grab the remote and quickly turned the music off. She stood up and came face to face with her partner. Their eyes connected for a few moments before they both broke into laughter.

"Bones do you always listen to this song when you haven't seen me in a few days?" his smile faded as her eyes turned serious.

"When it started playing I must have hit pause instead of stop." Tempe began to turn away when Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

"Temperance." He tried to put a hand to her cheek but she flinched away. Booth tried not to look hurt as he backed away slightly and put his hands in his pockets. "I can't stop thinking about the other night."

"What about it Booth?" Temperance asked nonchalantly as she moved back to her place on the couch.

"I didn't stay you know." Off of her questioning look he continued. "With Cam at Wong Fu's. I told her we were through and that I wouldn't be speaking to her outside of work unless it had to do with a case."

"That's great Booth. I'm really happy for you." She feigned her best smile but Booth knew her better than that.

"Thanks." Booth could tell she really wasn't going to make this easy. "But about what you said…"

"Booth, _like_ I said, we can forget it ever happened." Temperance stood with her glass and walked towards the kitchen, Booth following closely behind.

"No I can't." Booth walked up to her and removed the glass from her hand. "It _meant_ something. Maybe not to you but it did to me. What I did with Cam was exactly what you said: sex. All of that didn't mean a thing. But you mean a lot to me."

"It did." She said quietly.

"What did?" He asked a little confused.

"The kiss. It meant something to me too." Booth could see how hard it was for her to let some of her falls down. "But Booth I don't know what this means. This isn't a pop culture reference anymore, it's something much bigger that I still don't understand." Her voice was starting to shake but she didn't seem to care.

"Shh." Booth soothed as he pulled her to his chest. "It's okay. It doesn't have to mean anything right now." She nodded into his chest as he placed a kiss to her hair. "Hey will you do me a favor?" He pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Of course." Tempe said, skeptically.

"Temperance, will you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Hodgins' House

"Dinner was delicious, Jack. Really it was." Angela praised as she sat down with he apple martini. "And this house is just-"

"Huge?" Jack laughed. "Don't you hate it?"

"No!" she cried. "It's gorgeous. When I was little I always dreamed of living in a big house someday."

"You should come live with me." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. The statement startled both of them equally.

"Jack don't you think that's a little fast?" Angela laughed nervously.

"Actually not really." He paused. "Ange I've loved you for over a year. Just because our romantic relationship didn't start until this past week doesn't make it any less real or right." They were both smiling again. "Plus this house gets awful lonely."

"So what does this mean?" Asked Angela as she finished off her drink.

Jack stood and reached into his pocket before kneeling in front of her. In his hand he help out a single key. "Angela Montenegro, will you move in with me?"

I know I'm mean. You didn't get to hear anyone's answers. Which I actually didn't realize I did until later. But I need your HELP. I need a poll to see if you guys think that anyone should get "accidentally" pregnant or married. I'd hate to turn this into one of _those _kinds of fics but I love how that sort of thing makes the characters grow. REVIEW


	3. Names

Chapter 4. Well thanks for the reviews. I really only got one where I liked the direction it took the story in. I love you readers but I have to take this story in a way that's right by me but still true to the characters. So I really hope you keep reading and reviewing still.

Tempe's Office: Friday Morning

"Hey sweetie." Angela said with a kind smile as she entered the office.

"Hi Ange." Temperance's computer was off and her desk was clear of casework. She was in her own zone and Angela noticed.

"What's going on Bren? You're acting a little… creepy this morning." Angela sat down on the edge of the clean desk.

"Ange I think Booth and I are dating." Tempe looked at her friend skeptically, almost as if she didn't believe it herself.

"Oh my _god!_" Angela cried. "When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"How?" She continued to dig for the much needed information.

"He came to my apartment. We talked. He asked. He left. There's really not much to say Ange." Tempe stood and put on her lab coat as she spoke.

"That's great sweetie. I can't wait to hear how it goes." Angela wiggled her eyebrows.

"If your insinuating that Booth and I might be having sex then… well you know me better than that Ange." Temperance began collecting some files from her drawer.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do. But just remember Bren, Booth is not like every other guy." Angela sighed.

"I know Ange. By the way how'd it go with Hodgins last night?" Tempe stopped her shuffling of papers and looked to her friend.

"Ok sweetie, don't freak 'k?" Angela stood and moved closer to her friend.

"Alright." Tempe said slowly.

"Jack asked me to move in with him. And I said yes." Angela waited for her friend's response.

"Angela that's wonderful." She hugged her friend.

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course, Ange. It makes sense." Angela could _actually_ see the anthropologist mode turn on inside of her friend. "You've liked each other for long enough that in today's culture this would be acceptable. In many societies the sharing of ones living space can mean a deep spiritual connection between mates."

"Thanks for that Bren. You know I love these talks but I have to go do some work." As Angela left the office she passed Booth in the hallway.

"Hey Ange. She in there?" He asked happily.

"Yes. Oh and _please_ stop her before she rationalizes too much."

Booth watched as the artist walked backwards as she spoke to him eventually ending up in the arms of the man who was behind her. Seeley smiled as two of his squints laughed and shared a quick kiss. As he rounded the corner he ran directly into his favorite doctor.

"Booth!" She cried as she dropped her folders to the floor.

"Damn Bones. I'm really sorry." He bent down to help her pick them up.

"It's ok." They stood as Booth handed her the last folder, letting their fingers touch ever so slightly.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked with a smile, his nervousness going unnoticed by the doctor.

"Yeah. You're going to pick me up at my place at seven right?" asked Tempe.

"Yup." They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, one that did not get any less awkward as Cam approached.

"Hey you two. Any new cases?" She asked looking to Booth.

"Yes actually. Here." Booth handed her the file a little rougher than necessary. "Temperance, I'll see you later alright?" She nodded to him.

Then, Booth did something that neither woman saw coming. He grabbed Tempe's upper arm gently as he leaned forward and places a soft kiss on her cheek. Once Booth was out of sight the two doctors looked at each other quickly before turning and walking in opposite directions.

Hogdins' Place

"Geez Angela how much stuff do you have?" Hodgins asked as he dropped another box on the floor.

"Jack I _am_ moving all of my belongings to another location. And this was just the stuff I could fit into the cab." Angela watched as her boyfriend collapsed on the sofa. "Do you want a beer?"

"That would be great. Thanks baby." Hodgins began flipping channels on the TV.

"Anything good?" Angela asked as she handed him his drink and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Well definitely not on TV." Hodgins switched off the TV before pulling Angela into his lap.

Angela giggled as Jack rubbed his wiry beard all over her neck and face. "Jack, stop it! That tickles." She cried and giggled until he ceased his actions. Their faces were now only a few inches apart and Angela's head was cradled in Hodgins' elbow. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Angela thought for a moment. "Are you hungry?" Jack shook his head no. "Well what do you want to do then?"

"How 'bout we just stay here. Like this." Jack looked down into his girlfriend's deep brown eyes as he moved his head from side to side, letting their noses brush the tiniest bit.

"Mmm. Sounds good to me."

Tempe's Apartment

"Come in!" Temperance yelled from the bathroom after hearing the knock on her door.

"Bones how many times do I have to tell you to lock your door?" Booth shouted back to her.

"You know I think it's traditional to call someone you're going on a date with by their _real_ name." Temperance came out of the bathroom wearing a black halter dress that reach about her knee and her hair was curly and fell to her bare shoulders.

"You look amazing Bo-Temperance." Booth stuttered.

"Well that's a start." She laughed. "Ready to go Booth?"

Now it was his turn to laugh. "I thought you said first names."

"I said Seeley." She whined.

"No you definitely didn't." Booth stood a few feet in front of her with his hands on his hips.

"I definitely did."

"Say Booth? Yeah I know you did." He teased.

"No that's not what I-" Before she had finished Booth had crossed the distance between them, with both of his hands on her neck and in her hair he leaned forward and kissed her gently. As he pulled away she spoke first, a little clumsily. "I uh- you look nice too Seeley."

Booth smiled as he gave her another quick kiss, finding that this time she kissed back. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hmm. I suppose."

Next chapter soon. Please Review.


	4. Surprise

Here's the next chapter. A shortie but felt you guys would be mad if I skipped a day. I might not write another until Saturday or so. But definitely before the weekend is over. Promise. I love writing for you guys. Keep the reviews coming.

Temperance's Apartment

It had been a nice date. Booth had gotten them a table at one of the fancier places in town. The only thing that worried the Agent more was that his date had been a little too quiet for his liking. And as they approached her door he wondered whether or not to say something but instead she spoke first.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" Her back was to her door and she was fussing with the keys in her hand.

Booth chuckled lightly. "You looked amazing. I just couldn't help myself."

"No. I mean at work." Booth could tell that some of her barriers were rebuilding themselves. He couldn't have that.

"Hey." He moved closer to her and took hold of her forearms gently. "It just happened Temperance."

"Yeah but it happened in front of Cam." She turned away from him and began unlocking her door.

"Tempe, why are you so upset about this?" Booth tried to move forward but Temperance placed the door in between them as she spoke through the two-inch open crack.

"Booth I'd much rather not have Cam in my business. And most of all I will not be a way for you to make her jealous." With that Tempe shut the door.

Angela & Hodgins' Place

"You surprise me more and more everyday, Jack." Angela said, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm draped over his chest.

"How do you mean?" He asked as he leaned over slightly to place a kiss to her hair.

"Well," she sighed. "You've always been there for me, through everything. You gave me that rose. We moved in together."

"You're surprised that I do nice things for you?" He tried not to show the tiniest feeling of hurt he felt.

Angela laughed, only causing Hodgins to look sincerely hurt as he pulled away. "No baby that's not it." She moved so she was sitting sideways on his lap, holding his face so that he would look at her. "I'm _surprised_ at how quickly I fell in love with you."

In one second all the pain that filled Jack's eyes was gone. Wrapping his hands in her soft curly hair, Jack pulled her lips to his. Angela deepened the passion as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

In one smooth and effortless motion Hodgins lifted Angela into his arms, their lips still connected. Jack carried his girlfriend down the hallway trying his best to reach the master bedroom without knocking her into a wall. As he approached the door Jack lightly kicked it open and placed Angela on her feet. Jack rested his forehead against hers as they stood in the doorway.

"Surprise." He whispered as he turned her around.

Angela gasped as she took in what was before her. The room was decorated with vanilla scented candles and white rose petals. "Jack this is just…" she trailed off.

"Amazing like you? Believe me I know." Jack laughed as Angela continued to stand in the doorway with her mouth agape.

"You didn't have to do this you know." Angela turned back towards her boyfriend and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Yes I did." Jack looked into her eyes. "How often is a couple's first time in a bed that they actually share together and are sleeping in for the first time? I just wanted tonight to be special."

"Jack," Angela exhaled softly. "It already was."

Thinking about skipping ahead a month or so. Not sure yet. But I want to move things along in the HA story. I'm just afraid it will ruin the BB line a lil bit. There is going to be a wedding and I'd like to skip to that without it making it seem like they're rushing into things. Let me know. Review!


	5. Oh

Here's the next installment. Kinda short but I couldn't leave ya hanging. The beginning of this is just a quick sum up of what's going on. I thought it sounded a lil fairy tale-ish but it works so just roll wit it.

Weeks went by and Temperance stayed closed off. Booth had, of course, tried to breakdown the barrier but to no avail. Angela and Jack continued life together. They shared everything, including their interest in the _other_ resident couple. As the entomologist and artist began planning their wedding the also began planning a plot.

Tempe's Office

"Don't you think this is all a little soon Ange?" Asked the forensic anthropologist as she sat in her office eating lunch across from her friend.

"No. No. No." Angela whined jokingly. "Go to analyze mode, please. Blah blah blah makes perfect sense blah blah blah."

"Ange it _does_ make sense but as your best friend I'm just looking out for you. Plus, isn't that the job of the maid of honor? To talk you out of it?" Tempe smiled as she ate some salad off her fork.

"Sweetie I don't think there's a doctor in this world that can change my mind." The two women shared a small smile. "By the way I have to tell you something about the whole M.O.H. thing."

"Oh." Tempe looked stunned. "If there's someone else better-"

"Like who? Cam?" Angela laughed. "No Bren, its just that I wanted to warn you that Jack is at lunch with Booth… asking him to be his best man."

Temperance stared at her friend for a moment before quietly speaking.

"Oh."

Wong Fu's

"Hey man. Thanks for coming." Jack shook the agents hand as he approached the bar. "I ordered you a beer."

"Thanks." Booth sat on the stool as he took the drink from Sid. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well, I don't know if Brennan had told you but Angela and I are engaged." Booth could see the smile strengthen on Hodgins face as he spoke about the artist.

"Hodgins, that's great man. Congrats." Booth shook his friend's hand again. "No, she didn't tell me. We haven't spoken in a while."

"Oh. Tough break. But that's alright I'm not sure if Ange has even told her yet." Jack could see the tension filling Booth's features. "But anyway I have a favor to ask."

"Anything for you and Angela." Booth smiled.

Hodgins returned the kindness. "Will you be my best man?"

"Wow Hodgins, that would be a honor but what about Zach, you guys have been buds for a long time." Booth finished the last of his drink.

"I already talked to him he's fine with it." Jack laughed. "He said that weddings make him nervous anyway." The two men laughed together before Hodgins spoke again. "There's one last thing Booth. Brennan is the maid of honor."

Jack watched as more tension rolled over the agent's features.

"Oh."


	6. Kisses, Speeches & Dances

Here's chapter 7. It's great.

Two Weeks Later-6PM

"Do we get presents at engagement parties?" Angela asked from the passenger's seat of Hodgin's car.

"Yeah baby we do." Jack smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Angela leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Hey, will you two cut that out?" Came the FBI agents voice from the very cramped back seat of the foreign vehicle.

"Booth you'd better get used to it." Angela laughed. "You _are_ the best man."

"Hey you two stop flirting." Hodgins said, making Angela rolled her eyes in Booth's direction. "No which on is Brennan's?"

"Oh that one!" Angela pointed as she rolled down her window. "Hey pretty lady. Would you like a ride?"

Temperance wore a lavender colored dress that came to her knees. She wore black shoes that matched the black lace shawl that covered her bare shoulders. Tempe climbed into the tiny space in the back seat, unaware of Booth's presence as well as their proximity.

"You look amazing Temperance." Booth said as he watched her jump slightly at his words.

"Thanks." Temperance said quietly. "I wasn't aware we were driving another guest." She would have to remember to hurt Angela later for this.

"He's our designated driver." Jack clarified.

"I told you I want going to be drinking anyway Ange." Tempe complained.

"Oh. I must have forgotten, sweetie." Angela snuck a quick smile to her fiancée.

Temperance sighed loudly before laying her head back on the headrest behind her. The drive to the restaurant didn't take long but to Tempe it seemed to go on for hours. As they pulled up both men hurried around the car to open the ladies' doors.

"Thank you gentlemen." Ange said as she linked arms with the man she loved. "Booth how do you know this place again?"

"Well, Rebecca's aunt and uncle are the owners." Booth felt Temperance's body stiffen at the mention of his ex. "They adore me so I called in a favor. The whole place is yours."

Their ears filled with applause and cheering as they entered through the double doors. Booth and Tempe followed closely behind as the engaged couple greeted their guests.

7PM

The room was silent as everyone looked to the somewhat nervous looking forensic anthropologist as she finished her speech.

"… and most of all I wish you two the best of luck in the amazing journey you are about to take." The room applauded as the couple stood and hugged their friend and co-worker. Booth then stood and tapped his glass in order to quiet the restaurant.

"Good evening everyone." As the agent spoke even Temperance had to admit that Booth looked more amazing than ever. "I've known these two squints for over a year now. There is no way I could imagine two people more perfect for each other than Angela and Jack. In your past their may have been events you wish you could erase or people who wish you hadn't dated," Booth looked at Temperance, allowing their eyes to connect before speaking. "but without all of those things and people you would not be with the love of your life today." Booth sighed before turning back to the crowd. "So please join me in raising our glasses to Jack and Angela."

The couple shared a gentle kiss as the rest of the room repeated Booth's last four words. Jack and Angela then stood together, hand in hand. Jack spoke for the two of them. "There will be waitresses passing desserts around and the dance floor is now open. So if you'd all like to join the four of us please do."

Tempe grabbed Angela's arm as she began to walk by. "What do you mean the four of us?"

"He means: me and Jack and you and Booth. And sweetie if you don't get your ass out of that floor with him I _will_ make Cam my maid of honor." With that last statement Angela followed her man to the floor where they shared a kiss as they waited for a song to being playing.

Temperance watched as the couple stood alone on the dance floor and music filled the room. A song Tempe recognized. "Maybe I'm Amazed" by Jem.

_The song was languid and melodic._

Temperance looked over at Booth, she watched as he moved crumbs around his plate with a fork.

_Couple began filling the floor. Two by two._

She looked away quickly as her eyes reached his.

_Hand in hand, hands on shoulders and waists: the couples danced._

"Would you like to dance?" His hand was held out before her.

_The soft voice continued to sing of a girl who needed her boy._

She took it.

_She knows that he is the only boy for her._

The walked to the dance floor. Hand in hand.

_Couples swirled around the small hardwood floor._

They swayed back and forth with the music. His rough cheek resting against her dark hair, her soft rosy cheek laid on his chest.

_They moved slower than the rest. Couples swirled around them. _

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair. Another song began to play. This one much faster and upbeat. And still the couple swayed slowly in each other's arms.

"Me too."

I had the song lyrics in here at first but someone reminded me that I cant do that so where I have italicized words are where the different parts were. So pretend. I loved this one! Hope you did too.  Next one to come soon. Maybe some lovin'… who knows. **wink wink**


	7. In The Bedroom

Hey all. Here's the next installment. I'm quite positive you'll love this one a lot.

Hodgins' Car

It was a quiet ride home. Booth and Tempe sat in the front two seats as Angela and Hodgins made-out in the back seat, not exactly lessening the tension between the two people I the front seats.

"Hey you guys, you're home." Booth smiled to himself as the couple moved away from each other and out of the car. Angela moved to speak to Tempe through her window as Jack did the same to Booth.

"Sweetie, thanks for everything." Angela said as she hugged her friend.

"No problem, Ange." Tempe said over Angela's shoulder. "The gifts will be in your office tomorrow morning and we'll go through them then."

"Great. I can't wait to open them. I'll see you then. And behave." Angela wiggled her eyebrows before walking away.

"Hey man, thanks again." Jack held out his hand to Booth who shook it.

"No problem but what about your car?" Booth asked.

"Well I live two blocks away." Tempe offered. "We could walk and you could call a cab from there."

"Great!" Hodgins exclaimed a little more excited than necessary, causing Booth to laugh. "Keys, please."

Booth handed the man his keys before leaving the car. "We'll see you later."

"Yeah. You two behave." Jack added before going into the house where Angela had disappeared a few minutes earlier.

As the two people walked down the sidewalk Tempe spoke first. "What is it with their references to behavior?'

Bones, its just a-" he was going to ignore her statement as usual but decided to explain instead. "It means to not get into trouble."

"Oh. Ok." They rounded the next corner in silence.

Booth delicately slid his hand into hers causing her to startle and lose her balance. Temperance fell to the cold cement, landing awkwardly on her stiletto-clad foot.

"Temperance, are you alright?" Booth asked as he crouched down beside her.

"I think I may have sprained it." Tempe said as she allowed him to cradle her ankle in his hands making Tempe momentarily focus on his gentle touch instead of the pain.

"I think so too. Come on lets get you home." Booth stood and took off his coat.

"What are you doing?" She asked from her place on the sidewalk.

"Well, A. you're cold and B. its hard to carry someone with a coat on. Restricts the movement." He handed her the jacket; which she took quickly.

"I can walk Booth." She replied as she stood using her other foot for support.

"Temperance?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." In one motion Booth swept her into his arms.

Booth carried her the rest of the way home. The only words spoken were directions from Temperance. He carried her up the stairs and allowed her to unlock her door from where she was in his arms. Booth kicked the door open and closed before speaking.

"Where do you want me to put you?" He asked.

"Couch please." She replied.

Booth moved beside the couch and laid her down. Their faces coming only inches apart. "Um. I'll go get you some ice."

The agent returned a few minutes later with a cold pack. Booth lifted her leg off the couch to allow himself a place to sit. He laid her leg on top of his lap and heard her wince in pain as he placed pack on her ankle.

"Sorry." He mumbled, barely looking up to meet her eyes. They sat quietly. Booth allowed his fingertips to draw patterns over her smooth calves. Temperance closed her eyes and took in the feel of his hand on her naked flesh.

"Seeley?" Whispered Temperance. Before Booth could respond he felt the weight of her leg lift off of his lap and the weight of her lips pressed against his. Within seconds the kiss had deepened and Seeley had pulled Temperance onto his lap. The couple pulled apart. Breathing heavily, their foreheads resting against one another.

"I love you Temperance." Booth whispered as he rubbed his nose against hers. She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seeley picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

The Bedroom

Clothes were strewn all over the room. The lights were dim and the comforter lay at the foot of the bed.

"That was amazing." She said as she rested her head on her man's chest.

"Yeah it was." He sighed contentedly. "Ange, did we really need a designated driver?"

"Nope." She said simply as she examined the ring on her finger.

"Then why'd you have Booth and Brennan drive us?"

"Just all part of the plan sweetie." She kissed his cheek. "They ended up walking to her place right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm just guessing here but I'm pretty sure they ended up in bed tonight." Angela smiled as she flipped onto her stomach to look at her fiancée.

"How do you know that?" Jack gave her a questioning look.

"I don't. But believe me, we'll find out tomorrow.

And you will too.  Hope ya like it and you your aren't too mad about the little "The Bedroom" I tried to make you think it was BB hope it worked. Cause I'm evil. The next chapter will pick up right here so you'll get to know what happens with BB. Tehe. REVIEW


	8. Waking Up With Booth

Yay for being together. About my chapter with the lyrics. I was informed by a reader that using lyrics on is prohibited so I edited it the best I could. Hope you like this chapter.

Tempe's Apartment

Booth carried her down the hall quickly. Temperance began loosening his tie as they approached her bedroom. He walked to the side of the bed and laid her down gently. She watched as he removed the tie completely along with his white dress shirt. Lastly, Booth kicked off his shoes before climbing over her to lie by her side.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly, rolling onto her side to face him.

Booth ran his hand up her bare arm and down over her back. He pulled her closer to him. "I'm not sure I want to do this with you now." He hated the words as soon as he said them but most of all he hated the hurt look in her eyes. "No that's not what I meant." He kissed her forehead before looking into her eyes. "I love you and I want this to be special for you."

She gave him a small smile. She looked so beautiful in this moment; Booth thought he could keep her there forever. "Seeley, this already is special for me. Because you're special to me."

Booth brought his lips back to hers for a sweet and slow kiss. His hand came up into her hair and grazed the side of her cheek. Tempe tugged lightly at his beater, showing him how much she wanted him. Seeley removed his lips form hers and let them gently trace along her jaw.

"Booth." She whispered his name. He loved that sound. Seeley pulled away and looked into her eyes. He could see the inner struggle reach her eyes as she fought for words. "I-" She took in a deep breath. "I love you."

Those three words warmed Booth's heart. He never expected those words to be spoken by this woman, least of all to him. In that moment Booth felt himself fall even more in love with her. "I love you too. And I'm here to stay." He knew she was always worried about the people she loved leaving her and Booth wanted her to know that he wasn't going anywhere. He wiped away a few tears that had fallen down her cheek. Seeley began kissing her again, leaning over her as she rolled onto her back.

She woke in his strong arms. The warmth wrapped around her cool body. They hadn't made it beneath the sheets. Temperance moved out of his grasp and climbed out of bed, picking up his dress shirt as she did. Her dress clung crooked and wrinkled on her body. She wrapped his shirt over her chilly arms. Temperance bent down and kissed his forehead and watched as he moaned and smiled in his sleep. She left the room silently.

When she returned, Booth was in the same place she had left him. Temperance placed the plate and glasses on her bedside table before sitting next to his motionless body. She hesitantly reached her hand out to caress his cheek but was startled when he grabbed her wrist and flipped her over so that she was beneath him.

"Morning." Booth said in an attempted suggestive voice. He began to place kisses on her collarbone and neck as he pulled his shirt away from her flesh.

Tempe giggled as he continued. "Morning to you too."

Booth sighed contentedly. "That's possibly the best sound I've ever heard."

"What?" She asked, clearly confused but still smiling.

"You." He kissed her lips quickly. "You're giggling."

Temperance blushed slightly and decided to change the subject. "I got breakfast." She pointed to the night table.

"Booth looked over his shoulder. "Eggos Bones?"

"She reached over and popped a small waffle into her mouth. "I love these things. I eat them before I go to work everyday."

The couple stopped suddenly. "Shit. Work." Booth said. "What time is it?"

Tempe rolled over and looked at her clock. "It's eight fifteen. By the time we get ready we'll already be an hour late." They were both standing now, Booth putting his suit back together and Temperance was pulling an outfit from her draw. "Booth where's my bra?"

He smiled and bent down beside the bed. Booth threw the lacy fabric at her. "I feel like a teenager who got caught making out with his girlfriend all night." He said as he walked over to her and let her adjust his tie.

"You were making out with your girlfriend all night." She said as she concentrated on the knot.

"My girlfriend?" He asked with a smug smile.

Temperance realized what she had said. "Well what I meant was-"

"No." He kissed her quickly. "I like it. Now, get dressed." With that he left the room.

Temperance came out of the room a few minutes later wearing jeans and a spaghetti strap tank top.

"Are you trying to kill me Bones?" Booth said as she entered the kitchen and began pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Booth I wear this all the time." She rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her bare shoulder.

"Yeah but I wasn't allowed to think dirty thoughts about my bones before." He rubbed his stubbly chin over the sensitive flesh at the base of her neck.

"Booth stop. You didn't shave and that tickles." She slapped him playfully on his chest as she walked to her desk and began shoving folders in her bag.

"So what are we going to do about driving? I don't have my car." Booth watched her go through her morning routine.

"I thought maybe you could drop me off at the Jeffersonian and that way you'd have to pick me up after work." She smiled as she spoke.

"Sounds like a plan. I guess that means I'll be getting you for lunch too." Booth picked up his jacket that had been left on the couch and put it on.

"Oh I know it's a cruel task but someone has to do it."

"Bones was that sarcasm?" He asked as he opened the door and tried to usher her out.

"I'm actually capable of sarcasm Booth." His own sarcasm lost on her.

As they drove to the institute the talked about their plans for the night. Booth dropped her off out front and gave her a lingering kiss before pulling away.

The Lab

Temperance entered the lab with a smile on her face.

"Look who's late." Hodgins whispered to Angela.

"You know sweetie, Jack and I had sex last night but we still managed to get to work on time." Angela shouted from the balcony down to her friend.

Hodgins and Tempe both cried out her name. "Angela!"

"What? It's the truth. Right baby?" She smiled at him. Hodgins just turned and walked back to his desk leaving Angela smiling alone on the platform.

"We didn't have sex Ange. Booth just spent the night." Tempe had forgotten that they were currently discussing this out in the open. "Can we not talk about this here?"

"I'll meet you in my office in five." Angela said before turning away and walking towards Jack.

"Baby I was only kidding." She wrapped her arms around his neck from where she stood behind him. She gently kissed his cheek.

"Ange, as much as I love everyone knowing that I have the most amazing women in the world. I don't want everyone knowing stuff that is just supposed to be for us." Hodgins shrugged off her arms and left the lab.

Angela's Office

"Everything okay, Ange?" Tempe asked.

"I don't know. Jack seems to be really upset." She sighed as she sat down. "It should be okay though."

"Good. Lets look at some of these presents." Tempe said as she picked one up from the pile of thirty or so.

"No way! You're going to tell me about last night. Now missy." Ordered the artist.

"Well, I twisted my ankle on the way home. Booth carried and took care of me back at my place." Temperance could feel herself blushing already.

"Oh how chivalrous of him. Then what?" Angela looked like she was about to implode. Her smile was contagious as well.

"We basically made out for the rest of the night. In my bed. And now we're a couple." Tempe felt like a schoolgirl, she felt as excited as Angela looked.

"Oh MY GOD! That's ­so great, sweetie." Angela couldn't help it she got up and ran over to hug her friend. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Ange. You know if we chit chat all day we're never going to get our work done _and_ check out all these presents." Tempe laughed as she sat back down in her chair.

"You're right, I know! What will we do?" Angela let her head flop down on the desk. "Why so many presents?"

Tempe laughed again at her friend. "I thought you liked presents."

"I do but…" she gestured with her hand. "this is too much."

"Ok. Relax, Ange. I'll call Booth and cancel lunch and we'll sort all this out then." Temperance stood and began walking to the door. "Just don't forget your job."

This chapter went on too long for me so don't be mad. I just wanted to get one posted. Hope ya liked it. I know it probably wasn't what you wanted. And I'm sure you didn't think Ange and Jack could be ALL happy go lucky. Next chapter soon. Review.


	9. European Cars & Bubble Baths

Chapter 10. Hope ya love it. Kinda longish. I hope my last chapter came through bc I didn't get a e-mail saying it did nor did I get any reviews so I hope you guys don't get confused.

The Lab

"Hey Hodgins." Said the agent as he walked past the platform. "Is she in her office?"

"No." He replied, somewhat harshly. "She's in my big mouthed fiancée's office."

"Whoa. Trouble in Paradise?" Booth asked as he moved closer to the entomologist.

"It's nothing I suppose." Jack sighed as he spun his chair so he was facing the agent. "What about paradise with the doctor?"

Booth laughed. "It's just that." He talked as he walked backwards. "Paradise."

Angela's Office

"This one is a set of keys." Angela said perplexed.

Tempe looked at the tag. "Its from Brian and Anita Hodgins."

"Those are his parents." She held p the keys and studied them. "Oh no."

"What?" Temperance stopped writing to look at her friend.

"Its keys to a car." She spoke in a monotone.

"Ok. What's the problem?" Asked Brennan.

"It's a car that matches Jack's." After looking at each other for a moment the two women broke into laughter.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Came a male voice from the doorway.

"Why if it isn't the White Knight." Joked Angela.

"So I guess you told her." Booth looked to Tempe.

"Of course she did. You had to ask?" Ange smiled at the couple as Booth sat down on the edge of Tempe's chair.

"No, I just wanted to make sure before I did this." Booth grabbed Temperance and pulled her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

As they pulled away Tempe spoke first. "I-uh. Um." She took a few seconds to regain her thoughts. "I thought you were picking me up after work."

"Its six O'clock." He replied.

"Oh. We've been in here all day?" Tempe asked Angela who had began packing up her things.

"I guess its good that your hunky man in black didn't bring us a case." Angela smiled at him as she walked towards the door. "Hey is my soon to be husband out there?"

"Yeah he is. You might want to be extra nice though. I think he's got a bug up his ass." At Booth's statement Temperance burst out laughing while the others simply looked at her.

"What?" She asked. "Bug up his ass? He's an entomologist."

"Ok then. Lets get you home." Said Booth with a smile as they walked together out of the lab. "We need to get dinner and grab some clothes."

"Clothes?" She asked as they left the institute.

"Well, assuming we want a repeat of last night." He opened her car door for her.

She stood between Booth and her car. "I suppose we could manage something like that." Temperance leaned forward and brought her lips to his. Booth dropped his hand from the door and wrapped them around her waist, deepening the kiss.

"They can't even wait till they get home." Angela said, rather loudly, to Hodgins as they entered the parking garage. "Get a room!"

"Yes ma'am." Booth said as he let his girlfriend climb into the car.

The Market

"Do you think this is enough food?" Tempe asked as she carried one of their two heavy grocery baskets.

"I just need some lemons and we're done." Booth said as he moved his way through the crowd, a basket in one hand and Tempe's hand in the other.

"So whose place are we going to?" She asked.

"I was hoping mine. It'll be easier to cook that way. We can go back to your place and pick up some stuff." He began bagging lemons as he spoke.

"No need. I always carry a travel bag in my trunk." Booth smiled as she explained.

"That's my girl scout. Always prepared." He laughed and kissed her forehead before walking over to the register.

"Are you comparing me to those little girls who sell cookies?"

Hodgins & Angela's Place

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" She asked as they entered through the front door.

Jack threw his keys onto the foyer table before making his way to the kitchen to grab a beer. "I don't know Angela." He sat down on the opposite side of the large sofa from where she was.

"Jack." She crawled across the couch and sat next to him. "I'm sorry." He took a sip of his beer and continued to look ahead. "I'm sorry I'm such a loud mouth gossiper. I promise I'll never say anything like that again."

"No Ange. That's not it." Jack sighed and sat down his beer. He turned to face her before speaking. "I love that about you. You speak your mind. But if we're going to be married there has to be things that are just between us." Jack lifted his hands to her cheeks and cradled her face. "I want to be the only man that knows what goes on when it's just us."

Ange smiled through the tears that were gathering in her eyes. "Love you."

"I love you back." The couple snuggled on the couch. Jack kissed her hair before flipping on their TV.

Booth's Place

"Home sweet home." Booth said as he unlocked the door.

"I don't think I've been here before." Tempe said, admiring the internal qualities of the house. "It's beautiful."

Booth chuckled. "It works for me and Parker. Here, lets put these bags in the kitchen."

Temperance set the brown paper bag on the counter, knocking over a picture frame. Picking it up she saw that it was a picture of Booth and a newborn who she assumed was Parker. Booth was smiling as the little boy held his finger. "He's beautiful Booth."

Seeley placed an item in the fridge before walking up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah he is." He kissed her neck. "How can you not want something so beautiful?"

Temperance smiled. "Its not that I don't want kids. I'm just not sure I'd be the best mother."

Booth turned Tempe around in his arms. "You will be a great mom someday." He said, looking into her eyes.

"I'll tell you what. If you can promise me that my babies will be as beautiful as Parker, I will think about it." She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Better yet how about you have some babies that share some genes with Parker?" He joked as he moved back to the groceries.

Tempe blushed a little and decided to change the subject. "Or how about we start dinner?"

"No, I will start dinner and _you _will go find your present." He smiled, pulling out the chopping board.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"In the house… somewhere." Booth grinned like a little boy.

Temperance searched the house. Every room. As she entered the kitchen again to tell Booth that she had given up she noticed a door on the opposite wall. Booth watched as she walked across the room and opened the door. He heard her gasp and saw her close the door behind her as she entered.

Temperance lay in the large tub enjoying the warm water and bubbles. Flower petals were all over the floor and around the edge of the tub. There were several candles that Tempe had lit when she entered.

"Kids with Booth." Thought Tempe. "I can't imagine having children with any other man or would I want to." Her inner thoughts were interrupted as Booth knocked and entered carrying her duffle bag.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"This is amazing." She replied with a contented grin.

"Well dinner's ready my little mermaid." He set her bad on the ground before going and sitting on the edge of the tub. "Here's your bag. I figured since you probably don't have a fancy dress in there we could have a romantic dinner in casual style. Hence my ripped jeans and 'The Clash' t-shirt." Booth smiled at her as he walked to the door. "Now get out of there before you get all pruney."

Hoped ya liked it. Dinner is next. I'm still debating about the future of this fic. Someone is going to get pregnant. It depends on who you'd rather see. So take a vote. This isn't going to be all angsty so if someone does get pregnant its going to be a happy thing. REVIEW.


	10. Stripping & Tickling

Now this one really goes into being T. But its more sweet then dirty so I didn't think it granted an M. If I'm wrong let me know and I'll change it. Otherwise shut up and enjoy it. 

Booth's House

"That was delicious." Tempe said as she wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin.

Booth stood and held out his hands. "Here let me take you plate."

Instead of handing him her plate she took his from his hand. "How about you wash and I clear?"

"Alright." Booth smiled.

When Temperance finished clearing the table she walked up behind Booth and wrapped her arms around his waist. Seeley couldn't ignore the feel of her hands as they moved over his taught muscles. He dropped the pan into the water filled sink as he spun around kissed her quickly.

Tempe tensed in surprise but relaxed immediately as she deepened the kiss. She could feel Booth's wet hands on her flat stomach. Temperance tugged at his vintage tee, releasing his lips long enough to pull the shirt over his head. Neither noticed as the shirt fell into the soapy water.

Booth now had Tempe's cardigan unbuttoned and was pulling it off her shoulders revealing a cream-colored tank top. Their kissed were urgent but gentle. Booth slid his hands down her back until they reached the back of her thighs. Booth lifted Temperance off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her out of the kitchen.

As Booth walked up the stairs Temperance pulled her tank over her head, letting it fall to the wooden steps. She brought her lips back to his as he rounded the corner and into his room. Booth stopped momentarily to lean her against the door, pinning her hands above her head. He let his lips trace down the side of her neck and into the valley between her breasts.

Temperance sighed. "Seeley." The sound was almost pleading.

Booth couldn't hold back any longer. His name falling from her swollen lips was practically euphoric. Booth let her hands go as her grabbed her backside once again and carried her to the bed. Within moments both were stripped of their jeans. Booth looked down at Temperance from where he stood, in only plaid boxers, at the end of the bed. Temperance wore a white lacy bra and white bikini cut underwear. She held out her arms, motioning for both to come to her. He climbed on top of her bringing his lips to hers desperately.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered to her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Angela and Hodgins Place

"Mmm." Angela sighed. "That was nice."

"I agree." Jack said with a smile. "We should fight more often."

Angela turned onto her side and lifted her head in her palm. "I don't think I'd want more time of you being mad at me just so we could have a reason for better sex."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He kissed her lips gently, rolling her onto her back. Jack's hand ran down the side of her ribs. He began poking her violently causing Angela to giggle incessantly.

"Stop it!" She cried. "Jack stop!"

"No way." Laughed Jack. "This is _way_ too fun."

Yeah yeah yeah. I know this was a short one. But I'm going to skip ahead to the wedding week or day or night before. I'm also going to draw some inspiration from some TV shows I like. Review please.


	11. Words of Wisdom

Skipping ahead again. Hope you like it.

Angela & Hodgins' Place

"I wonder how the boys are doing over at Booth's." Angela commented as she grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"I'm sure they're fine." Tempe smiled. "Although neither of us are going to be able to fit in our dresses tomorrow."

Angela laughed. "Yeah but we'll still look great."

"True." Tempe grabbed the bowl of Swedish fish and placed it in her Indian-style lap. The two women were wrapped in fleece blankets as they watched old movies. Currently they were watching _Gone With The Wind._ "So I understand why you and Hodgins didn't want to spend the night before your weddings together but why did Booth and I have to separate?"

"Ok sweetie let me explain. A. You two have been attached to the hip for the past two months. You haven't spent a night away from each other since you started dating. This will be nice. B. This gives us girl time before I become a married woman. And C. We didn't want to be alone and away from each other." Ange tossed some popcorn at her best friends face.

"Fine I get it." She laughed. "So… do you think they got strippers?"

Angela laughed even harder. "No. I told Jack that if he promised get strippers there would be no sex until our one year." They two women broke into a fit of laughter. "What about Booth? Are you worried?"

Tempe smiled. "No." She said dreamily. "When I'm with Booth he barely pays attention to anyone other than me. Girls sometimes flirt with him but he asks as though they're invisible."

Angela clapped her hands together and bounced up and down on the couch. "I can't wait until we're doing this again before your big day."

"We've only been dating for two months Ange." Tempe smiled awkwardly as she attempted not to blush.

"Yeah I know. But you've only been in love with him for what? A year and a half now?"

"Good point. But lets change the subject this is about _your_ day." Temperance leaned over and grabbed a large duffle bag from behind the couch.

"What's this?" Ange asked.

"Your presents. The bridesmaid is supposed to plan a bachelorette party with people and presents but since you wanted it to be just us I thought I'd buy enough presents to make up for the lack of guests." Tempe smiled as she pulled out the first wrapped box.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do that." She took the box and shook it violently.

"Yeah but I did. So open it." Temperance laughed as Angela tore the paper apart revealing a shoebox that contained white satin pumps. "I figured they could be your something borrowed. They're my favorite pair of shoes but I never get to wear them. I still want them back though."

"They're beautiful. What's next?" Tempe handed Angela another smaller box. Angela quickly tore it open. It was a pair of small hair clips with white flowers.

"Your something new. I thought you could wear them in your hair." Tempe continued to hand her gifts. The next was a pair of diamond earrings with small blue crystals. Another was a diamond bracelet that matched the earrings fairly closely.

"This bracelet is beautiful. Where did you get it?" Angela asked as she placed it on her wrist to see how it would look.

"It was my mothers." Tempe said simply.

"Oh Tempe. I can't accept this. I could never take something so special from you." Angela said holding the bracelet out for Tempe to take.

"I'll tell you what." She said, pushing Ange's hand back towards her. "You can give it back to me when I get married to Booth. It will by _my_ something old too."

Angela smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you sweetie. This is amazing." Tears fell down the two women's cheeks. They laughed as they pulled away from each other. "And I heard that."

"What?" Tempe asked confused.

"You said when you and Booth get married." Ange smiled.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not." Tempe finished stubbornly.

"Fine. Fine." Angela winked. "Before I open those other presents I have something for you and me." Angela reached under the coffee table and pulled out two bags. "Jack actually bought them for the two of us." The women open their bags to reveal two white satin identical clutch purses.

"Jack does know that the white won't go very will with my red dress, right?" The two women laughed.

"I can stand to have one little detail be mismatched. Oh how I love that man." The two women laughed through out the rest of the night as they ate junk food, watched movies and opened many more presents.

Booth's House

"This is a nice place man." Hodgins said as he finished off his second beer.

"Thanks." Booth walked in from the kitchen and handed Jack another one. "This is the last one though. No drunk grooms." Booth laughed.

"I would feel horrible if I ruined Angela's big day. Oh that reminds me. Tempe has the rings so you need to get them from her tomorrow before the ceremony." Jack sipped his drink as they two men continued to watch the game on TV.

"Consider it done." Booth smiled at his friend. "You've got yourself a great woman Jack."

Jack chuckled inwardly. "Yeah I don't know how I scored that one. I could never have asked for anyone better. I'm not sure there _is_ anyone better."

"You should use that in your vows." Booth commented.

"Where do you think I got it from?" The two men laughed. After a few moments of silence Jack spoke up. "I have two gifts for you man." He pulled the first from his pocket and handed it to Booth.

Booth opened the small box. It was a leather wallet. "Thanks Jack this is great."

"Yeah well I noticed how your other one is kinda falling apart. Its really nothing." Jack dismissed his friend's thank you.

"Yeah but this is top of the line. Really thank you." Booth sighed as he set it down on the table in front of him. "What's the other?"

Jack sipped his beer one last time before speaking. "Advice." He turned in his seat and looked at Booth. "When you find someone as perfect for you as Angela is for me you have to promise me that you will never let them go. Angela and I may have done things a little quicker than normal but that doesn't make our love any more of less strong. Don't let it go by."

"Thanks man." The two men shook hands and pulled into a quick hug. "You're a good friend."

Hope you liked it. Next: THE WEDDING! I'm SO excited about this. You are all in for a big treat.  Tehehe. Tomorrow I promise, 10/23, the next chapter will be up. You have my word. Review please.


	12. Baby who?

Yay! Wedding Day! Here it goes… Treats for all.

The Church

The cathedral was gigantic, with high-vaulted ceilings. A white satin carpet lined the main isle along with garland looped from one pew to the next. On the alter, were two large vases of white and red flowers. There were also two tall gold candleholders with glass containers protecting the flames. Everything was perfect.

In one of the back rooms the two men were getting ready. Booth was helping Jack tie his bowtie.

"What's all that stuff?" Jack asked as he looked over Booth's shoulder to the table.

Booth looked before quickly before returning his attention back to the task. "_That _is our ladies' purses and Angela's suitcases. Temperance didn't think she should be responsible for getting Angela's four bags into the limo and she was afraid she would forget to bring their purses to the reception."

"That sounds like Dr. Brennan." Jack laughed as he turned around and looked into the mirror. "Did you get the rings?"

"Shit. They're probably in Temperance's purse. Which one is hers?" Booth asked as he walked over to the table.

"You think I can tell the difference between the stuff women keep in their purses?" Jack laughed.

Booth smiled as he unzipped the first purse. He brought the bag closer to his face and he searched though the stuff. Nothing. Booth picked up the next purse and did the same. He dropped the bag after seeing its contents. "Well whose do you think this is?" Booth held up a rectangular box with the words 'E.P.T.' written on it.

"That can't be Ange's?" Jack rushed over to the table. "Could it?" He directed the question to the agent.

"Well it can't be Temperance. I mean we've been… good." Booth explained. "Not that I wouldn't be happy. A child with Tempe would be incredible."

"Yeah I know what you mean. But it's kinda early for both of us, don't you think?" Jack began to pace somewhat frantically.

"Relax Jack. We can talk to the women about this later." Booth placed the box back inside the purse.

"Hey guys. How is everything?" Came a female voice from the doorway.

The two men turned around quickly. Booth recovered from his shock immediately and reacted to seeing this beautiful women. She was wearing a red halter dress that flowed delicately down to her knees.

"Everything is great." Booth walked over and kissed her gently.

"How's Ange?" Jack asked, nervously.

"She's so excited. But you need to relax a little." She laughed. "Here's the rings." She handed the two gold bands to Booth. "I'll see you in a ten minutes." She kissed Booth's cheek before leaving the room.

Bride's Dressing Room

"You look incredible Ange." Tempe said as she came through the door closing in silently behind her. "You almost ready?"

"I think so." She said simply. Ange couldn't keep her eyes off the floor length mirror. Her white dress was strapless with red ribbon wrapping around her waist and flowing down the edges of the train. Her hair was curled and piled loosely on her head. A long veil flowed from the back of her hair down to her lower back. A tiara was place in front of the pile and the flower clips were placed on the right side of her head. She was also wearing the earrings and bracelet. She looked gorgeous.

"Well here's your bouquet. I think we should get out there." Tempe kissed her best friend's cheek before leading her friend down the hall.

The Ceremony

The two men stood at the alter waiting for their women to make their entrance. Pachebel's Canon began playing and the doors at the opposite end of the church opened revealing a small girl, Jack's niece. She began spreading red pedals across the ground as she sauntered down the aisle. She took a seat on the left with Jack's family.

Tempe began her slow walk down the aisle. She felt like she had never smiled so much. Her eyes stayed connected with Booth's as she reached the alter. As she walked to her place she smiled at Jack who nodded in response.

Jack took a deep breath as the doors opened once more revealing his beautiful soon-to-be wife. She began walking down the aisle. She, as well, had her eyes connected with her mans. The short walk lasted an eternity for Jack. When she reached Jack he held out his hand. She took it delicately and handed her bouquet to Temperance. The priest began speaking.

Booth looked over to his girlfriend who in turn looked back at him. "I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you too." She responded.

The ceremony continued quickly. The priest announced that the couple would be sharing their own vows. He asked Jack to go first.

"Angela," Jack smiled "people always tell me that we rushed into things way to quickly. But I always say that you can't help whom you love and when you have it you shouldn't let it go. And I know that our love can outlast anything that the future brings. I can't to spend the rest of my life with you."

Angela wiped the small amount of tears from her cheek before speaking. "In the past few months you've brought me more surprises than I ever thought possible. Falling in love with you was the most amazing experience of my life. You asked me to move in with you. Then to marry you." Angela placed a hand over her stomach. "And I'm sure there will be plenty of more surprises in our future. I'm so in love with you and I can't wait to live the rest of my life by your side."

The couple finished the ceremony by exchanging rings and sealing their marriage with a kiss. The priest announced the couple as Wedding March began to play. The couple joined arms and walked down the aisle together, receiving congratulations from their friends and families.

Temperance and Seeley meet in the center of the alter. They shared a brief kiss before following their friends down the aisle.

The Reception

Angela and Jack swirled around the room to their first song as a married couple. _Amazed_ by Lonestar played over the speakers, filling the room with powerful melodies.

"I love you Angela Hodgins." Jack smiled at his wife.

"I love you too." She kissed him sweetly. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she gently played with the curly hair at the back of his head. Jack's hands were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Ange I need to ask you something." He said shyly.

"Anything. What's up baby?" She asked willing his eyes to look into hers.

Jack swallowed loudly. "Uh-are you pregnant?" At the last word he looked into her eyes. "Booth and I found a pregnancy test in one of the purses."

Angela looked confused. "I didn't put a pregnancy test in my purse." Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "But I am pregnant."

Jack looked up into her eyes quickly. Angela felt so nervous that is until a smile appeared on her husbands face. "Really?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "At least I'm pretty sure. I'm late but it still could be too early to tell."

"This is the best day of my life." Jack kissed his wife passionately, allowing his hand to caress her stomach.

Booth and Tempe sat at the head table watching the couple on the floor. As the song changed Booth held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

Temperance accepted the offer and the couple walked together to the dance floor. They swayed back and forth to the soothing music.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Booth said he pulled her closer to him.

Tempe spoke nervously. "There's uh-something I need to talk to you about also."

"Can I go first?" He asked and continued when she nodded her agreement. "I love you very much. Last night Hodgins said something to me. He told me that when you find someone that you love with all your heart you shouldn't let them go." Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Temperance felt tears fill her eyes. She was unable to find the words she needed.

"Hey. What's with the tears?" Booth asked as he wiped her soft cheeks.

"I'm just not sure if you're going to want me to answer that question once I tell you what I'm about to." Temperance took a deep breath. "Seeley… That first night I spent at your house I used my travel bag but it didn't have my birth control in it… I'm pregnant."

Booth smiled. "So… is that a yes?"

"You're not mad?" She asked, somewhat confused.

"Temperance I just asked you to marry me. I mean this baby will be a little earlier than I had hoped but that doesn't mean we still wont be an amazing family. Plus you planned Angela's wedding pretty fast I'm sure you two can plan ours just as quick." Booth kissed her chastely. "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Booth slid the ring on Tempe's finger before bringing his lips for an even deeper kiss.

As they pulled away Booth wiped more tears from her eyes. They were both laughing happily now. "So I have a confession to make." Booth said and continued at her silence. "I found a pregnancy test in one of the purses. It was yours wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I took the test while I was in the bathroom earlier." She smiled guiltily at him.

"This is one of the happiest days of my life." Booth smile at her before kissing her once again.

The two couples spent the rest of the night happier than they'd ever been but also more in love with each other.

The Honeymoon

At had been a nice flight to Bermuda. Jack of course had used a private jet which had made the ride a little nicer, except for the fact that Angela had refused to take advantage of the jet's bedroom. Now they were arriving at their private cottage. Jack unlocked the door before picking Angela up and walking over the threshold. The couple laughed as Jack carried her into the bedroom and laid her down.

"I love you Mr. Hodgins." Angela said happily and slightly slurred.

"I love you too Mrs. Hodgins." Jack kissed her mouth and began trailing kisses down her chest until he got to her belly. "And I love you baby Hodgins."

Booth's House

The couple lay beneath their covers, Temperance's head resting on Booth's shoulder and his strong arm up around her back, stroking her naked arm.

"So we're going to need to move in together you know?" Booth's voice shook slightly.

Temperance rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin on his pectoral. "You are going to be in our babies life every second possibly." She knew he was worried because of his relationship with Parker. But he needed to know that her and their baby we're always going to be there.

"Why are you always saving me?" Booth asked randomly.

"What do you mean?" Tempe twisted her face in confusion.

"I mean: I don't deserve you or this baby or Parker for that matter. I've done too much bad in my life." Booth refused to let his eyes meet hers.

"Seeley Booth you listen to me. You are a great man. I will continue to save you for the rest of my life as long as you promise you'll keep saving me."

"Forever and for always." Whispered Booth as he kissed with more passion and love than either had ever shown the other.

Hope you like this one. So much love. Hehe I'm a hippie. Anyway it's going to get a might complicated but not too bad it'll end up with sweetness. Review please.


	13. Tubs & Toddlers

Here ya go. 

Bermuda

"Jack some in here please!" Angela yelled form inside the master bathroom.

"What is it Ange?" Asked Jack as he walked around the corner to see his wife sitting on the edge of the tub.

"I'm taking a pregnancy test." She sighed as Jack sat down beside her. "I just don't want to get my hopes up. What if we're not?"

"Ange we've been here a week under the assumption that you were pregnant. So if you weren't then, you probably are now." Jack chuckled lightly. "You really want this don't you?" His face turned serious as he asked.

"It would make me even happier than I am now. I can't wait to start a family with you." She kissed him sweetly. "It's time."

Jack picked up the instrument. "What does that mean? I don't know what that means." Jack was almost frantic.

"I-it means I'm pregnant." Angela smiles at her husband.

Jack dropped the test and kissed his wife passionately. The couple laughed as they fell backward into the large Jacuzzi tub.

Booth's Place

"So I'll start moving in this week." Temperance said as she poured Booth a cup of coffee. He took it from her hand and kissed her cheek before walking to the table.

"Tempe?" Came a small voice from the far side of the kitchen table.

"Yes Parker?" She looked at what little she could see of his face over the large bowl of cereal.

"Can I call you mom?" His voice was so small and Temperance felt her heart melt a little at the sound.

"Won't your mother mind?" She asked as she wiped a few tears away.

"No." He replied. "I call her Mommy so it's a different name. If you have babies with Daddy they would call you Mom and I'm their brother so I want to call you mom." His comment was sweet but as of yet he was not aware of the current pregnancy.

"Buddy why do you think that Mom and I are going to have babies?" Booth asked his son.

"Because that's what Mommy said married people do. But she said that I was a miracle baby." Parker stated matter of factly.

Booth smiled at Temperance. "Well she was right. Why don't you take your food into the living room and watch cartoons while I talk to Mom."

"I can eat in the living room?" He asked excitedly.

"You sure can." Booth laughed as the little boy ran from the room almost spilling his cocoa flavored cereal.

"He called me Mom, Booth." Temperance said from where she stood leaning against the counter.

"Hey that's a good thing. And soon you'll have another little on calling you that." Seeley kissed her forehead gently. "Have you thought about the wedding?"

Tempe sighed. "Yeah I have. Ok, so. Angela and Jack come back in one week. I think if we do most of the planning and invitations out now Ange and I can have the wedding all set in two weeks. If the doctor has our timeline right I should be about four months then."

"Do you really think you can plan a whole wedding in that short of time?" Booth asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking that maybe we could have a small wedding. Just you, me, Angela, Jack, and Parker. I don't think Russ will make it but if you want your family to come its fine." She said calmly, trying not to show hurt at her lack of family.

"Hey." He lifted her chin with his knuckle. "You're my family now. I think a small wedding is a great idea. Maybe we can invite our family and friends to a big reception afterwards."

"That sounds nice." She smiled. "We can reserve places and order the cake and invitations when we go out shopping this weekend."

"Perfect." Booth wrapped his arms around her lower back. "Where would you like to go for our honeymoon?"

Temperance thought for a moment. "Do we really have to go anywhere? I'd be just fine staying here alone for a while instead of a strange place. Plus if I save my vacation days I can use them during the pregnancy."

"That's my Bones, always the practical one." Booth laughed as he kissed her again.

"Mom what does pregnancy mean? Why are you having one?" Cane the small voice from behind Booth.

Tempe grabbed his tiny hand and walked over to the table where she sat down with the five year old on her lap. "Well sweetie, it means that I'm going to have a baby and you're going to have a little brother or sister. Right now he or she is growing inside my belly."

"Really?" Parker asked amazed. Tempe nodded. "Is it Daddy's too?"

"Yes it is. Its all of ours." Tempe smiled as Parker placed a tiny hand on Temperance's still smooth gut. "If you want we can go buy some books so you can learn about being a big brother."

"Yeah!" He yelled as he jumped to the floor and ran to his dad. "Can we Dad? Please?" Parker whined.

"Sure Buddy. Go get your coat on." The little boy screamed with joy as he ran through the house. Booth leaned over Tempe's shoulder wrapping his arms around her. "You did great."

The Bookstore

As the small family walked into the bookshop Booth's arm was around Tempe's waist and Parker had insisted on holding only Tempe's hand.

"Parker why don't we ask a worker for help?" Tempe said as she leaned down to speak to the little boy.

"Ok!" Parker ran to the nearest woman and tugged on her sweater.

"How may I help you sir?" The young woman asked kindly as she squatted in front of Parker.

"I'm Parker and we're going to have a baby. We need books." Parker looked back at the adults before leading closer to the woman and whispering somewhat loudly. "I want a brother." The woman looked up to Booth and Tempe who were smiling down at their son.

"Well I'm Melanie. Let's see what we can find." Melanie held out her hand which Parker took. The four people walked around the store for over an hour until they finally decided on several books for Parker and a few that Temperance picked out for herself.

"Parker, say thank you to Melanie." Temperance said as they left the cash register.

"Thank you Melanie!" Parker cheered as he walked ahead with his father and their shopping bag.

"Thanks Melanie." Tempe smiled as she followed her new family out of the store.


	14. Coming Home Again

Here's a short one for you. Enjoy.

The Airport

"Oh my God!" Screamed a voice from behind the couple. Temperance turned around to see he best friend walking down the concourse.

"Ange!" When the two friends reached each other they embraced in a long hug. Next to them their two men shook hands and exchanged words. As the two women pulled apart they both wiped tears from their eyes.

"Ange we need to go get our luggage." Jack said as he kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You two go on ahead we need to have some girl talk." Angela watched as Booth kissed Tempe quickly on the lips before walking away. "So before you tell me what that was all about I need to tell you something."

"Alright." Tempe said hesitantly. "What is it?"

"Sweetie, I'm pregnant." Angela bit her lip as she waited for her friend's response.

"That's great Angela." Tempe hugged her friend again. "I'm very happy for you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I've got a bun in the oven. Now what's going on with you and Booth?" Angela asked excitedly.

Temperance laughed before speaking shyly. "He asked me to marry him." Temperance held out her hand which was decorated with a gold band with one large diamond in the center and two smaller ones on the outside. The other woman squealed and bounced up and down causing many people to look at the two women. "Angela if we give birth to deaf babies I'm blaming you."

Angela smiled as she looked at the ring. He face suddenly grew pale and serious. "Did you just say we?"

The Forensic Anthropologist mouth drew into a large grin. "That would be correct Mrs. Hodgins."

"Is that why" Angela pointed to the ring "with the wedding?" Her words were slightly incoherent which made Tempe smile at her friend.

"Actually he proposed before I told him." The two women were almost in earshot of their husbands, who were talking animatedly about something. "Speaking of the wedding. We're doing it next Saturday. So I need your help. Do you think we can handle it?"

"Sure sweetie. We'll pull it off."

The Luggage Conveyer Belt

"So what's new man?" Hodgins asked as the two men watched the luggage roll by.

"Tempe's pregnant. Oh and we're getting married." Booth said simply. "You?"

"Ange's pregnant." Jack said equally as simple.

"Cool."

I thought it would be funny if the guys were kinda "meh" about it. Sorry its just a shortie. The next chapter will cover planning of the wedding and the night before. Hope ya liked this one a little bit. Review please.


	15. Presents & Words

The wedding is coming soon…. But for now here's a little goodness.

5th Avenue Bridal

"Sweetie, I'm so glad this final fitting is going better than mine." Angela said as she looked over her magazine.

"You only say that because you had to switch dresses last minute." Tempe laughed at her friend. She spun around on the podium, admiring how her dress looked. "Miss picky."

"Hey I'm allowed to be picky. I was already pregnant _and _it was my first wedding." The two women laughed together now.

"So you're coming over tonight right?" Tempe asked as she walked back into the changing room.

"You mine I have to be separated from my new husband and father of my child for a whole night?" Angela feigned annoyance.

"Hey I did it for you!" Tempe said as she poked her head through the curtain. "Plus I have a present for you."

"Ooh. You know how to get to this woman's heart." Angela laughed as she continued to read an article in _People_. "I have a few presents for you too."

"Well, doesn't this sound familiar." Tempe walked out wearing the clothes she had on earlier. "I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I can!" Angela poked fun at her friend as they left the bridal shop and walked down the street to a café.

The Hodgins' House

"This seems pretty familiar." Booth said as his friend handed him another beer. "Except it's a nicer house."

Jack laughed. "I suppose. Bigger TV anyways."

"Very true." The two men clanked their bottles together in a silent toast. "I can't believe that on top of both of us becoming husbands we're gonna be dads."

"Yeah. It's pretty scary stuff man." Jack tried to swallow his nervousness about taking care of his own human being.

"Nah. You'll be a great dad Jack. I was pretty nervous before Parker too." Booth sighed. "But this. This is so much better. I love Parker but I never really feel like I'm his dad. This new little baby is going to be all mine all the time."

"I'm sorry you have to go through that. I guess I should be happy that I'm lucky enough to have Angela and the baby." The two men toasted once more.

"Here's to that." Booth said before sipping his drink. "I got you a gift. I figured you already have a nice wallet so this is a little more unique." Booth grabbed a gift bag from beside him and handed it to his best man.

Jack lifted the object from the bag. It was a nice wooden picture frame. Inside was a picture of Jack and Angela at their engagement party. It was a candid shot of the two of them laughing on the dance floor. Jack had an arm around her wait and was kissing Angela's cheek as she laughed and subconsciously had her hand laid across her abdomen.

"Thanks man. It's great. I'll put it on my desk at work." Jack shook his friend's hand. "Do you need any advice from your best man."

"Your advice is what got me here in the first place." Booth laughed. After a moment he asked: "Is it hard?"

"Marriage?" Jack chuckled. "Angela and I have been very lucky but I don't think you and Tempe will be any different." Booth nodded at this, causing Jack to think as well. "Is being a dad hard?"

It was Booth's turn to laugh. "You'd think it would be. But as soon as you see that kid and hold her or him in your arms you just know that you'll do anything for them and it becomes as easy as breathing."

Seeley & Tempe's House

"Okay open your last present." Angela said as she dropped the last package in Tempe's lap.

"I wonder what this could be." Tempe smiled mischieviously at her best friend.

"Oh shut up and open it." Angela laughed.

"Fine. Fine." Temperance reached in the bag and pulled out a small jewelry case. She opened the box to reveal her mother's bracelet. "Thanks Ange."

Angela gave her friend a tight hug. "No problem sweetie."

"Here I bought you a present too." Tempe handed Angela a bag.

Angela took the bag from her friend and reached into the bag. She pulled out a red satin clutch purse. "Now that's more like it."

Tempe laughed. "Yeah. I figured I'll just use the one you gave me for your wedding. It's too bad you're taller than me otherwise we could have reused my bridesmaid dress too."

"True. But this way we both get to keep our dresses. I like the red though. I hear that's big with wedding this year." Angela smiled at her friend.

"Hey I was just looking out for you. I mean we all know that the only color, besides white, that you look good in is red." Teased Tempe.

"Tempe!" Ange yelled as she hit her friend in the face with a small pillow. The two women spent a good amount of time having a pillow fight before returning to the kitchen to quench their cravings.

Next chapter up soon. Review please.


	16. There's Only 1 Surprise At This Wedding

I'm SO sorry it's been so long guys. I've had an emotional couple of days. I was purposed to but he is leaving for Germany with the army next week. I don't know what I'm going to do with that.

BUT I will tell you what I'm going to do with this story… hope ya like it.

The Jeffersonian

The gardens at the Jeffersonian looked beautiful. Candles glowed in the sunset. Hanging lights were strung down the main isle and up to the white gazebo. Booth stood with his son and friend by his side. His hands were sweating lightly and his heart was beating loudly.

"Daddy, I betcha mom looks pretty." Parker smiled up to his dad.

"Yeah kiddo. I'm sure she does."

Tempe's Office

"Ange I'm so nervous. How did you get through your wedding day so composed?" Tempe asked as she finished applying her lipstick.

"Easy sweetie. I wasn't four months pregnant." Angela smiled at her best friend. "You look amazing. Booth is really going to have a heart attack."

The two women walked through the quiet Jeffersonian together, their footsteps resonating through the hollow room. As they walked through the doors out to the garden the sky was a deep purple and pink. The lights over and to the sides of the walkways glowed elegantly. Angela went first. She walked towards the alter her red dress flowing delicately over her body, covering her small bump.

Jack smiled goofily as his gorgeous wife came into view. Angela let out a soft laugh as she saw him. As she approached the alter their eyes stayed connected.

Booth watched as his bride walked towards him her eyes fixed to the ground. Her hair was slightly curled and hung to her shoulders. The white satin gown clung just enough for Booth to see her swollen belly. But her face was hidden. He silently willed her to look into his eyes. As if she had read his thoughts Temperance slowly looked up into his eyes. The smile on his face made her nervous butterflies disappear immediately. Booth held out his hand as she approached the gazebo. Tempe handed Angela her bouquet before walking up the last few steps with Seeley.

The priest began the ceremony with greetings and kind words. He then asked the couple to say their vows and exchange rings. Seeley began:

"Temperance, we've been partners in work for over a year now. If you had asked be back then if I thought I would marry you one day I would have laughed. Now, I realize how stupid I was. I thought that because you were detached from your work you were somehow detached from life. But honestly, that detached part of you is the part I loved first. Once I understood you I realized that you are the most honest and caring person I have ever known and I'm happy I get to know you for the rest of our lives. You'll always be my Bones." Booth slid the ring on her finger with a sly smile.

"Temperance." The priest said.

Her look was one of amusement at his endearment for her. "Most of my life I've spent without a family and basically alone." She inhaled deeply as Booth squeezed her hand. "I used to think that it was my fate. That I had done something wrong to deserve the life I had been given. Until I met you. From the first moment you called me Bones I knew that you were in my life to stay and that you would be too stubborn to ever leave. I found my family here with you. You've given me a son." Tempe smiled at Parker who giggled slightly. "And soon we'll have another person to share our love with. You've given me so much and I can't wait to give you the rest of my life." Temperance smiled with tears in her eyes as she pushed the ring onto Booth's finger.

"Seeley Booth do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" The priest said gently.

"I do."

"Temperance Brennan, do you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The priest smiled at the beautiful couple. "Then by the power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Booth smiled at his wife as he pulled her close with his hand at the nape of her neck. The four witnesses watched as their passionate yet chaste kiss ended.

"I love you Seeley." Tempe whispered as they stood there in the dusk.

"I love you too."

The Reception Hall

Cheers and shouts filled their ears as the couple entered the reception hall. Flower petals and rice were thrown over their heads. The DJ announced the couple as 'Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth' as they made their way to the dance floor. They stood in the middle of the empty floor.

"I hope you don't mind but I requested our song." Booth smiled as he wrapped his arms around her growing waist.

"We have a song?" As Temperance spoke he room filled with music. "Maybe I'm Amazed" by Jem, the song they first danced to at Jack and Angela's engagement party. "It's our song." The couple smiled as they shared a deep kiss.

Across the dance floor Angel and Jack sat at the head table, their hands were joined as they watched their friends.

"So have you thought of any names for our little one?" Asked Jack, turning to look at his wife.

Angela sat in thought for a moment. "I'm not sure about the girls name but what about Jack Alejandro?"

"You want to name your son after me and your grandfather?" Jack asked a little shocked. "My first name is so… blah."

"Why do you think I put in the Alejandro, sweetie?" Angela laughed. "I can't think of two better men that I have known in my entire life. Plus we can call him JJ for short."

Jack smiled. "I like it. What about Evangeline?"

"I love it." She kissed his chastely. "I reserve the right to change my mind though. After all I'm hormonal."

"True. Ow!" Jack rubbed his arm where his wife had slapped him. "But you look beautiful."

The couples danced and shared laughs throughout the night. After everyone had sat to eat their desserts a glass clinking noise drew everyone's attention towards the head table, before the group stood Jack and Angela Hodgins.

"Good evening everyone." Jack started. "I've known these two for a few years now and from the beginning we all knew that one day this would be where we ended up."

Angela took over for her husband. "Mostly I think that after our wedding they just had to jump on the band wagon." The room joined in with light laughter. "But we know that their life together will be filled with joy and happiness. Their love inspired mine and Jack's and it will continue to inspire many more." The couple raised their glasses. "To Seeley and Temperance."

The Booth Residence

"Home sweet home." Booth said as he unlocked their front door. "May I carry you in my wife?"

Tempe smiled back at him. "You may my husband." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his as he scooped her into his arms.

Seeley Booth kicked the door closed behind him as he carried his bride through the foyer and up the stairs to the master bedroom. On their way they passed by Parker's jungle themed room and another room that was slowly beginning to be filled with clothing and furniture.

When they finally reached their room Booth laid his wide on the bed their lips connected in a deep kiss. Temperance opened her eyes long enough to notice the dim candlelight. She stood and pushed Booth back into sitting position on the edge of the bed. Tempe turned her back to him allowing him a full view as she pulled the zipper slowly down her back revealing her smooth skin and undergarments. As she turned back to face him the silky fabric of her dress slid to the floor giving Booth the sight of his gorgeous wife in a while laced teddy.

As Booth sat on the bed Tempe walked to him until she was standing between his legs with his face against her stomach and her hands in his hair. Booth kissed her belly before whispering to her. "I love you."

Tempe bent down and brought her lips close to his. "I love you too."

The Hodgins' Place

"Their wedding was beautiful, wasn't it?" Angela asked her husband as her hand ran along the muscles of his naked stomach.

"Yeah. It really was." He kissed her temple lightly. "You did a great job baby."

"Thanks." She smiled up at him. "Speaking of. We have our first appointment with the doctor in two days. I think we're approaching our fourth month. I've got a baby bump." Angela ran her hand over belly; their tan sheet was loosely draped over her body,

"It's a beautiful baby bump." Jack pulled his wife closer to him where they lay in their large bed. As they slowly began to drift into a contented sleep Jack spoke "I love you Angela." He watched as she smiled in her sleep. Jack kissed her one last time before pulling another blanket over her.

Hope you liked it. I wasn't sure which origins of names to pick for the Hodgins baby. They don't really say what ethnicity anyone is. Michaela Conlin (Angela) is Chinese and Irish but her last name is Montenegro, so I went with a Latino/Spanish kind of name. TJ Thyne grew up in Boston then Texas and I'm guessing is an all American boy. It's not too late to change names, she is hormonal after all. Also I need ideas for the B/B baby. And you are SO not going to know the sexes. Even though I already know!! Tehe I'm evil. The next chapter might be up tonight. It's a shorty. Just to skip through the next couple months. Reviews Please.


	17. Labor Pains

Short one to skip through the next two months.

5th Month of Pregnancy

Lunchtime in Tempe's Office

"So do you and Booth want to know the baby's sex?" Angela asked as she ate her salad.

Tempe set down her tea. "No actually. What about you guys."

Angela shook her head. "Nope. Jack wants a boy so he can teach it 'bug' things." Angela smiled with endearment. "I told him he was being soveinistic and that a girl can learn about bugs too." She looked at Tempe with embarrassment in her features. "And then I started crying and threw the hairbrush at his head."

"Ouch. I wondered what that band-aid was for." Tempe smiled. "My hormones haven't caused me to get overly upset yet. Mainly we spend most of our time in bed."

"Tempe!" Ange cried. "So you're a horny pregnant woman." The woman laughed. "Very nice, sweetie. I'm sure Booth loves that."

Tempe smiled back at her friend. "Well he did. But have you seen how tired he's been lately? I think he's going to start sleeping downstairs."

Outside Tempe's Office

"Hey Jack, is she in-ouch man." Booth stopped and looked at his friend. "What happened to your face?"

Jack smiled slightly. "A hormonal Angela happened."

"Yeah tell me about it. I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in weeks." Booth said ass he wiped a hand over his face.

"Ah, is she having cravings?"

"Yeah she definitely is." Booth replied under his breath. "She in?"

"Oh yeah. They're eating lunch." Jack said before turning back to his microscope.

Booth knocked on the door before entering.

"Come in!" His wife shouted behind the other side of the door. "Oh hey."

"How's my favorite wife?" Booth asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to assume you're joking." Said Tempe as she took the manila folder from Booth's hands.

"Booth you're looking a little tired." Angela smiled as she slowly stood and walked towards the door.

"You have no idea."

6th Month

Booth House after the Booth/Hodgins Joint Baby Shower

Booth walked into the foyer after hearing the front door open. "How was the shower babe?" He said as he kissed her cheek and took several bags from her hands.

"It was great. Jack's mother bought us both matching stroller/car-seat sets." She smiled as she removed her coat and boats. "Oh and Rebecca gave me Parker's old crib. She said that it was yours and that your mother had given it to her. It was very sweet of her."

"Hunny that's great. I'd forgotten about that old thing." Booth looked through the bags full of clothes and toys before sitting down on the couch beside his wife. "Anything else exciting happen?"

"Well," Tempe thought. "Everyone thinks I'm having a boy. It's something about how I'm carrying the baby. It doesn't make any sense.

Booth laughed and kissed her temple. "Yeah its just a bunch of bull women say whenever someone has a baby. They all told Rebecca Parker was going to be a girl."

They couple was quiet for a few moments until Tempe spoke. "What would you rather have?"

Booth sighed. "I wouldn't mind either. Another boy would be a lot of fun but so would a girl. It doesn't matter, I'll love him or her just the same."

"Yeah you're right. I just hope they're tough like their daddy." She smiled up at him.

"And smart like you." He stuck his face closer to hers until they were inches a part. "And of course. Stubborn like neither one of us."

7th Month

"Ange I need sketched for the vic before tomorrow." Tempe said as she handed her friend a file. She watched as Ange wavered slightly. "You ok?"

"Yeah sweetie. Just a little indigestion." Angela smiled weakly as she took the file from Tempe and headed towards her office.

Temperance had turned around to speak to Zach when a loud noise startled her. As she looked towards the sound, she saw her best friend lying at the bottom of the steps. "Zach go get Jack and call 911!" She rushed to her friend's side, cradling her head as best she could around her own swollen midsection.

Seconds later jack appeared by her side a long with Zach who was still on his cell. "What happened?!"

Sorry for the suspense. Just one of those means things I gotta do. Review please.


	18. The Months Ahead

**OK everyone! RELAX. TAKE A DEEP BREATH. IN AND OUT. Hehe. Ok I'm going to address of few of your reviews. Shout out to everyone though.**

**Fire-From-The-Sky If you look at the steps of the platform there are really only three. I also remember not right if she had fell down the steps or simply just fell when she reached the bottom. But don't worry you'll see.**

**Hodylynn I love those names for the BB baby. For HA I think I'm going to stick with a Spanish/latino name. Cause we're going to pretend she's not really Chinese and Irish. They're names aren't as fun, believe me I'm Irish. I love how you commented on Angela so for everyone… "I've thought about Angela's ethnic background before too, and this is what I came up with: Her mom was like a Chinese Yoko Ono bohemian groupie type who got pregnant with Billy Gibb's from ZZ Top's baby. Hence the Irish lineage. But, then the Montenegro namesake resulted from her mom marrying a Hispanic man who adopted Angela and gave him her last name." LOL that made my day.**

**Anyway… On with the show. **

7th Month

The Hospital

Jack paced back and forth outside of Angela's room. Temperance sat in a chair down the hall with her hands covering her belly protectively.

"What happened?" Booth said as he came running down the hall, stopping to kneel in front of his wife. "Are you and the baby ok? All I could understand Zach say was that you were at the hospital."

Tempe looked at her husband with tears in her eyes before looking down the hall towards Jack. Booth followed her gaze. "It's Angela." She whispered.

Booth ran his hand through his hair. "And her baby?" He asked quietly.

Temperance shrugged. "They haven't told us anything yet." Booth looked up as his wife let out a huge sob. "Oh God, Booth. What if-"

Before she could finish he pulled her into a tight hug, soothing her with his soft voice. "Shh baby. Don't even think about that. It's going to be okay." He felt her nod against his shoulder.

"Mr. Hodgins?" Came a voice from the doorway, startling all three of the adults. Temperance and Booth moved to stand by Jack. "Your wide is awake. Unfortunately she has developed a condition known as preeclampsia."

"Is the baby ok?" Jack asked in a hurry.

"Right now the baby is fine. But I need to fill you in on your wife's case." The doctor did her best to stay calm. She had dealt with soon-to-be fathers like this before. "This condition is very serious if not treated properly. Thankfully we caught it early on. I'll give you this pamphlet that will explain the condition more clearly. But you should expect to have a premature child. For now make sure your wife stays off her feet and is relaxed as possible. I recommend she be on bed rest and begin her maternity leave from work." The doctor handed him the pamphlet. "I'm Dr. Scott is you need anything. You may take her home when you're ready."

"Thank you doctor." Jack said as he shook the woman's hand. Once the doctor had walked away Jack entered the room first. "Ange." He sighed as he walked over to his wife.

"Jack. I'm so sorry." Tears were forming in the artist's eyes.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his wife close. "Baby it's ok. Everything will be fine."

Tempe moved to her best friend's other side. "Ange, they've ordered you on bed rest so no more work alright? I'll stop in to see you during lunches."

Ange smiled slightly at her friend. "What about getting faces for the victims?"

"Angela, you are our priority. If Bones and I have a case that needs you desperately we'll bring it over. We promise." Booth assured her as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Thanks guys." Angela said giving them a thankful look.

"Come on babe. Let's get you home."

8th Month

Booth Residence

"Booth I don't think that's right." Tempe said from where she sat in the rocking chair. "Maybe you should look at the picture."

"Bones, I know what a changing table looks like." Booth was getting increasingly annoyed with his toolset and his wife. "You know you're a very obnoxious pregnant woman." When Temperance didn't respond Booth looked up to see her crying and immediately rushed to her side. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it baby. You're not obnoxious."

"No." Tempe cried. "Just fat."

"Sweetheart you are not fat. You are incredibly beautiful." He kissed her cheek as he ran his hand over her belly. Booth was startled when he felt a kick underneath his palm. "Did you feel that?" He asked excitedly. "Someone's not too happy I upset their mommy."

Tempe smiled. "Booth?"

"Mmhmm?"

"My due date is on August 22nd, that's another month away." Tempe sighed. "Am I a bad mom for wanting this baby out of me?"

Booth chuckled softly. "Not at all sweetheart. But at least you don have Ange's due date. Its September first isn't it?"

"Yeah. The sooner the better if you ask me." Tempe exhaled loudly.

"Don't worry. It's not that far away."

August 12th

Hodgins' House

"So how's life here at home?" Tempe asked as the maid brought their lunch onto the patio.

"It's alright. I got Marla to play cards with me yesterday." The maid smiled at the two women as she poured their drinks. "You can't tell by looking at her that she's a mean poker player."

Tempe smiled back at the maid. "What else do you do around here?"

"Well…" Ange sighed. "I paint mostly. It's pretty boring during the day and I'm glad Cam let Jack take a few days off here and there to spend time with me."

"Yeah, I don't envy you. Tomorrow's my last day at work and I'm really dreading it." Tempe sipped her iced tea. "But on the plus side Booth said that he could drop me off here on his way to work everyday and pick me up afterwards. Life at the Hodgins mansion won't be so boring."

"Definitely."

After a few moments Tempe spoke. "I've been meaning to ask you something. You know how Booth is big into his Catholic heritage?"

"Yeah." Angela nodded.

"Well he's been avoiding the topic and I can tell that his mother has been bothering him. I've been thinking that since I do not have an organized religion that was forced onto me as a child, I wouldn't mind raising ours to be Catholic."

"Wow sweetie. That's great. Booth will be very happy about that." Even Angela was surprised at how very unstubborn her friend was being. "You do know that this means you're going to have to go to church every week right?"

"Oh I know. It also means we have to baptize the baby." Tempe knew what she was getting into and it made her happy that she could do something that held a lot of weight in her husband's life. "Anyway, I was wondering if you and Jack would like to be our baby's godparents."

Angela's scream filled the walled-in garden. The maid ran out to the women to see what was wrong. "Oh Marla, I'm sorry. Everything's fine." The older woman nodded and left again in silence. "Oh my gosh! Oh course we would!"

Tempe laughed at her friend. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you would do that for us."

"Oh sweetie I'd do anything for you two. You know that." Angela leaned forward and hugged her friend. "Well, Jack and I decided we weren't going to raise the baby any specific religion. But you know that if we were you'd be the godparents in a heartbeat."

"Thanks Ange."

August 28th

Booth Residence

"Booth, we are six days past my due date." Tempe said angrily.

"I know sweetheart. The doctor said to just be patient." Booth replied calmly as he washed their dinner plates.

"Well that's easy for him to say. He hasn't gained forty pounds, have swollen feet or have to pee every ten minutes." As Tempe finished her sentence the phone began to ring.

"Babe can you get it? My hands are soaked." Asked Booth over his shoulder.

Temperance stood slowly before waddling over to the phone. "Hello?" She paused. "Oh hi Jack… Ok… Alright… We'll be there as soon as we can."

"What's going on?" Booth said as he dried his hands.

"Angela's gone into labor."

**Oh goodness. Everything always happens to Ange first. Next chapter up soon. Review please.**


	19. Baby Makes Three

**Pregnancy ahoy…**

**Ok and I know I stole an actresses name but I really do love her name. Plus it's unique so it fit for Angela and Jack.**

The Hospital

The couple moved quickly down the hall where Jack greeted them. "She's in here. The doctor says it's going to be a while."

Tempe nodded to Jack as she walked into the room, leaving the two men in the hall.

Booth put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

Jack let out a deep breath. "Its just a little too soon for comfort. I just hope that there are no complications. It's going to be a long night.

"Tempe." Angela sighed. "Thank god. Jack is making me crazy."

Temperance laughed slightly. "He's just a nervous daddy-to-be."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. "Listen sweetie, the doctor said it's going to be a while. Why don't you and Booth go get dinner and when you're done you can bring Jack up a coffee."

"Ok." Tempe laid her hand on her friend's and squeezed it lightly. "Love you Ange."

"Love you too Bren." Angela smiled as she watched her friend be replaced by her husband.

Cafeteria

Booth and Tempe carried their trays through the food line. Booth had turned to ask her what she wanted to drink when he saw tears falling down her face.

"Oh baby, Angela's going to be fine." He comforted her as he decided on milk.

"It's not that." She sniffed. "Its just-I'm supposed to be first."

Booth chuckled slightly at his wife as she continued to cry. "Don't worry Tempe it will be our turn soon."

"Now?" Tempe asked.

"Probably soon." Booth said distractedly as he pulled out his wallet to pay the cashier.

"No, I mean now." Booth looked at his wife as she spoke. "My water just broke."

The Hospital Room

"Welcome to my hell." Angela announced as they wheeled Tempe into the room.

"The doctor didn't want me to share a room with you but I talked him into it." Tempe said as Booth helped her onto the vacant bed.

"The doctor is a smart man. He knew he couldn't fight off two pregnant women much less these two." Booth laughed as he pulled up a chair, receiving glares from both women.

"Hey man," Jack said. "You're on your own. If she's going to have my hand through this, I don't want any more reasons for her to hate me."

Angela cupped her husband's cheek. "Smart man."

An Hour and A Half Later

"Ok Temperance, we're going to move you into the delivery room now." The doctor said as he laid Tempe's sheet back down.

"But what about Ange?" She asked as Booth wiped some sweet of her forehead.

"Well according to Dr. Scott's chart, I'd say Mrs. Hodgins has about another half to an hour to go. She's just moving a little slower than you is all." The doctor replied as he looked over the other woman's chart.

"It's ok sweetie. You go." Angela gasped for breath as another contraction hit her. "We'll see you later." She smiled to her friend one last time through her pain.

"Ok." Tempe said as they prepped the bed to move. Angela reached out her hand to her friend. "Good luck."

Tempe grabbed her hand and held on as long as she could. As the bed began moving away she said "You too."

The two women held back their tears until the other one was out of sight.

"Don't worry Temperance. After the baby is born I'll go check on her." Booth smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Ok."

Later

"Hey you guys." Angela said as Temperance, Booth and the baby in his arms entered the room.

"Hi Angela. Jack" Booth nodded as he carried the baby over to Angela's bed. "Meet our little girl."

"She's beautiful man." Jack said as he looked over his wife's lap at the little pink bundle. "Have you met mine?"

"Gorgeous. Just like her mommy." Booth said as he bent down and kissed his friend's cheek. "Congratulations."

"You too." Ange replied.

"Seeley will you give me back my daughter please?" Asked Tempe from the other side of the room where she laid in her bed. "As soon as she was set in his hands Booth could not let her go. I think I've only gotten to hold her for about five minutes so far."

"What can I say? I feel in love with her." Booth smiled as he placed the baby back in his wife's arms. "Oh Ange, I'm sorry we couldn't come back and check on you. They said that they took you in to deliver the baby and we could see you guys when it was all over."

"Yeah. They were a little worried as to why it was taking so long and they took us in just a little while after you left." Angela said as she looked down at her daughter lovingly. Jack sat beside her on the bed, a goofy smile plastered to his face.

"Did you two pick a name?" Asked Tempe

Angela looked up at her husband. "Yeah I think we did. It took us a couple changes but how do you like Annabelle Lily Hodgins?"

"Lily. I like it." Tempe replied with a smile. "Booth we haven't really thought of names."

"That's okay I'm sure we'll think of something." He replied as he played with his daughter's tiny fingers.

"I like Riley for a first name." Temperance said.

"Riley." Booth thought. "I think she looks like a Riley. What about Brennan for a middle name?"

"You want to use my maiden name?" She asked, almost shocked. Her husband nodded to her with a smile. "I love it." Tempe leaned forward and kissed her husband.

Booth pulled away and took his daughter carefully from his wife's arms. "Lily Annabelle Hodgins I'd like you to meet Riley Brennan Booth."

"Your cousin." Angela added with a smile.

The group looked up as a small knock came from outside the door.

"Hey buddy." Booth called as he saw his son standing in the doorway with his ex. "Come sit on the bed with Mom and meet your little sister Riley."

"A sister?" Parker asked quietly.

"Yup. Why are you whispering bud?" Booth asked as he handed the baby back to Tempe and lifted Parker onto the bed.

"Mommy said I have to be quiet around Mom and the baby because they are both very tired." Parker replied.

Booth laughed as he looked over to his ex who still stood in the doorway. He waved her in with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations Seeley." Rebecca said as she gave him a friendly hug.

"Thanks Becca." Booth sat down with his son, daughter and wife.

"You too Temperance. She is a beautiful little girl." Rebecca leaned over her son to get a better look.

"Thank you." Tempe smiled up at the woman. "Do you want to hold her Parker?"

"Can I?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure Buddy." Booth smiled. Parker nestled into Tempe's side as Booth handed his son the baby.

The five adults in the room watched as Parker held and whispered to his little sister.

"Hi my baby. I'm your big brother Parker." The little girl's eyes opened and her fingers tightened around the one Parker had placed in her palm. "Did you see that Mom?" He asked looking at Tempe.

Booth looked at his wife who had tears brimming her eyes. "Yeah sweetie I did."

Rebecca placed a hand on her ex's shoulder. "You've really done good Seeley." Booth smiled up at her and patted her hand gently. "Ok kiddo, we should let Tempe and Riley get some sleep. You'll see them next weekend."

"Ok Mommy." Parker handed the baby carefully back to Temperance. "I love you baby." He kissed her forehead before hopping down off the bed. "Bye Daddy. Bye Mom."

"It was nice to see you again Jack and Angela. Congratulations to both of you too." Rebecca said, the couple smiled in response. She took Parker's hand as the walked through the room.

"Bye baby!" Parker yelled as he disappeared through the door.

**Hope you enjoyed this sweetness. I'm not really sure where this story should go. Should it end soon? Do you think I should wrap it up? If I do I'll start a new one real quick. I don't know. Review please and let me know.**


	20. Baker's Dozen

**Hello everyone…**

**It pains me to say this to all my adoring readers but I think this will be the end of this series. It has been my longest running fic and I'm very proud of that. You all have been great and I appreciate you staying with me and even adding me to your alerts so that you can read my new stuff. I promise this is not the end of my BB/HA fics. Keep checking the lists and I guarantee you'll see me again soon. **

**If you really did enjoy this very much for this final chapter I would appreciate you're reviews. You can even tell me which chapters you totally hated. Let out your anger. : ) I love you all for being so supportive.**

**Thanks again.**

**xSweetSerenityx**

"Booth, are you coming?" She yelled through the patio door. "We need that cake!"

She looked down as a small hand pulled at her pant leg. "Mommy, why do you call daddy by our last name?"

Temperance smiled down at the little boy. "Because Ty, that's what I called you're Daddy before we were married."

"Is that why he calls you Bones?" He asked curiously.

"Yup, it is sweetheart." Temperance rubbed her hand quickly through her five year olds dark brown hair. "Now why don't you go run off and play with Parker, Riley and Lily." She watched as the little boy ran towards his siblings and cousin.

"You know Bones it is a little hard to carry a cake with a six month old baby attached to your torso." Booth said as he carried a sheet-sized cake with pink and white frosting, along with their little girl strapped in a carrier on his chest.

"Oh but Booth you do it so well." Angela commented as she spooned her three year old some food. "Open your mouth JJ." She said to the little boy as she tried to coax him to eat.

"Momma!" The little boy clapped his hands together.

"Thanks man." Booth sighed after Jack relieved him of the heavy cake. Temperance then approached him and pulled the baby out of the carrier and placed a kiss lightly on her husband's lips before returning to the table near her best friend.

"No problem." Jack set the cake down on the patio table. "Can you believe it was seven years ago today that we had these little girls?"

"Daddy! Uncle Jack!" Riley yelled as her and her cousin ran to their fathers, who quickly scooped them into their arms.

"What's wrong princess?" Booth asked his little bundle of hyperactivity.

"Parker and Ty are being gross!" Riley complained.

"Yeah! They're playing with bugs!" Finished Lily.

These two girls were inseparable. They wore the same clothes, played with the same toys, they spent their weekends going back and forth between the Hodgins and Booth houses for sleepovers. Their only differences were their looks. Lily had curly raven hair that reached her mid back. Her curls were the only thing that came from her father. She had Angela's brown eyes and tanned skin. In Riley's case, she was much more like her father and brothers. She had very dark brown hair but had the same blue eyes as her mother. Eyes that burned with a fire that was passionate for life. She was also stubborn like them both.

"They were!" Jack acted surprised. "How dare they do such disgusting things around my little princess?'

Booth laughed at his friend. The entomologist's daughter definitely had not gained his affection for insects. Instead she spent most of her time drawing on her chalkboard and creating pictures for her daddy's desk and fridge.

"Well we're about to have cake. So why don't you two girls go sit at the special birthday girl table until your waiters bring you your dessert?" The two men set the girls down on the ground and watched as they skipped to the tiny Playschool table.

"You know, I've never seen two men fall in love with those little girls as much as our husbands love those two." Angela smiled as she continued to feed her son.

Tempe laughed. "Thank God you only have two Ange. These four are a handful when they're together. Parker's getting to be a challenge as it is. He's almost thirteen. Emma here cries every fifteen minutes." Tempe said as she played with the baby on her lap. "Ty asks questions about _everything_. And I do mean everything."

"And things are going to get a little more difficult with Lily and Riley." Angela continued. "Their school suggested to Jack and I that we put her in a special class this year. That her _needs_ aren't being met."

Temperance sighed. "Is this because you the effects of the eclampsia when she was born?"

"Yeah. The doctor said that she might have some learning disabilities but we should be thankful that she didn't suffer from anything more serious. We were lucky." Angela began wiping JJ's mouth as he sat in his high chair.

"The girls will be okay. They ride the bus home together and still practically spend every minute together. I mean look at them." Angela and Tempe smiled as they watched their two girls, clad in typical Disney princess attire, spun around in circles while holding onto each other's hands.

"You're right. Somehow I think they'll manage." Angela laughed as the two women continued to sit at the patio table outside of the Hodgins mansion.

"Is everyone ready for cake?" Booth asked loudly so that all the children could hear. Cheers came from all over the yard as their four other kids gathered around. Jack lit the fourteen candles on the cake as everyone began singing "Happy Birthday" to Lily and Riley.

After the cake was served Parker, Ty, Riley and Lily sat at the smaller table eating their chocolate cake. The two boys were throwing it across the table at each other.

"Boys." Tempe scolded. "Be nice to the girls." The four adults sat around the table. Angela and Jack on one side, with Jack feeding his son small bites of cake every now and then. Seeley and Temperance on the other. Tempe eating cake with one hand while the other held her youngest daughter who was slowly drifting to sleep. "So you two" Tempe smiled "any plans to add a little more to your family? I mean just because Booth and I are done doesn't mean-"

"We are?" Booth interjected. "So I've been trying for nothing?" The other couple smiled as Booth received a sharp slap to the chest. "Ow!"

"Shh Seeley. The baby is sleeping." Tempe smiled proudly.

"Actually…" Jack smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

Angela grinned back at him. "We're pregnant. We found out a while ago. We were just waiting till our first check up to tell the kids."

"You guys that's really great." Tempe cheered quietly as to not wake up Emma. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, congrats Jack." Booth reached across the table with his hand outstretched.

Jack accepted his friend's hand and shook it firmly. "Thanks. Are you guys sure you don't want anymore?"

Seeley and Temperance both laughed together. "No I think we're good." Tempe replied.

"Yeah I'm way too young and good looking to be going gray." Booth ran a hand through his dark brown hair as he spoke.

"Ok hunny. You keep thinking what you want." Tempe mocked as she patted his knee affectionately. "So we're really going to add another little one to this family aren't we?"

"Well… no." Angela supplied.

"Wait." Booth leaned forward in his chair. "Didn't you two just say you were pregnant again?"

"Keen observation Mr. FBI agent." Jack teased. "We're having twins."

Tempe and Seeley sat there for a moment in shock. Emma's cries were the noise that woke them from their catatonic state. Tempe spoke as she began rocking the baby in here arms. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. And believe me sweetie we were just as surprised as you two." Angela smiled. "At least that makes us an even dozen."

"What no baker's?" Booth laughed.

"Hey man. We'll leave that one up to you." Jack smiled at his friend as he stood to grab another beer.

"So what do you say babe?" Asked Booth as he turned towards his wife. Putting his finger in his little girls hand.

"Seeley Booth." She started, annoyance already showing in her voice. "Can you please let your wife lose all her baby weight before you talk about doing this to me again?"

The three other adults laughed. "You look beautiful all the time." Booth leaned over and kissed his wife delicately on the lips. "Forever and always."

**So if you were confused… **

**BB babies- Parker, Riley Brennan, Tyler Joshua (Ty), and Emma Lynn**

**HA babies- Lily Annabelle, Jack Michael Jr. (JJ), and twins**

**Sigh… well that's it. I wanted to keep writing and writing this chapter but I had to end it. And of course they have another one. Because its BB and why would they not. They're my little version of the Brady bunch. One big happy family.**

**Thanks everyone! LOVE TO ALL.**

**xSweetSerenityx **


End file.
